


Friction

by Heresetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresetrash/pseuds/Heresetrash
Summary: Hux wakes up to the hangover of his lifetime, realising he's slept with the one person he hates the most in this world: Ben Solo. And if that wasn't enough, they now have to work together.  But from loathing, comes lust. And maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta write some straight up filth, I guess :P

Hux’s eyes slowly opened to an all too bright room. He had clearly forgotten to close the curtains on the window the night before, and now this supernova of a sun was flooding into his bedroom with such force he was certain it was trying to blind him. Perhaps even kill him.

He hid his face in the nook of his elbow in hopes of blocking the light out, and immediately felt an unwelcome soreness in his entire body at the small movement. It felt as if he had been through a military boot camp, or one of those crossfit classes he sometimes saw people suffer through at the gym. Neither of which he had ever done or would ever do. He simply didn’t hate himself that much.

Very, very carefully he was able to sit himself up in bed and swing his legs onto the wooden floor, where he ended up with his head in his hands.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he moaned miserably as a headache set in full force, throbbing so violently he could scream. Except screaming was a bad idea, because that would make a noise, and any sort of noise was the last thing he wanted right now.

He sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating whether death might not be such a bad idea, when nausea suddenly set it. He had to throw up, and he had to throw up _now._ As much as it hurt, Hux quickly got to his feet and ran into the bathroom, only just managing to bend over the toilet bowl before vomiting his guts out.

When his body finally stopped regurgitating, he was so exhausted, all he could do was crawl into the shower on all fours and turn on the water. He was glad no one could see him when he opened his mouth to the water and rinsed before he spat it back out again. Then he remained seated on the floor under the stream of water, waiting and hoping to feel better.

Having thrown up, had helped a little bit. At least he wasn’t nauseous anymore. Sitting in the shower, helped a little more.

He grabbed his body wash and distributed it over his body in a not particularly enthusiastic way. Washing his hair, was out of the question at the moment. As he cleaned himself the best he could in his current condition, Hux noticed a few beginning bruises on both of his hips. A strange place to find bruises after a company party. What on earth had he been doing to get those? He tried to think back to the night before, but he couldn’t remember anything that involved such bruising. In fact, he couldn’t remember much at all.

This was not good.

Hux didn’t shy away from drinking at company parties, but he never got _drunk._ He was too professional for that. He didn’t want to lose control of himself and say or do anything stupid. Through the course of his career, he had seen way too many colleagues do that exact thing, and frankly, it was an embarrassment.

But this time, he had clearly gotten drunk. Wasted even, if the way he felt was any indication. And he had no idea what he had said or done or how much of a fool he had made of himself. He could have done anything. He could have stripped naked and danced on a pole with his tie around his head.

Okay, maybe not that. Although he couldn’t remember much past the initial drink and welcome speech from his boss, he was pretty sure he hadn’t stripped or danced on a pole. Mostly because their office didn’t have a pole to dance on. But the tie around his head - that could have happened. It had happened once before at university, and even the mere thought of him having shown himself in such a _state_ to his colleagues, made Hux cringe so hard it physically hurt.

He was eventually able to stand up and get out of the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and recoiled at his own reflection. His skin looked almost grey and he had massive bags under his eyes.

Putting on his warm and fuzzy bathrobe, he took two painkillers from the cabinet above the sink, before he shuffled into the kitchen to find a glass of water.

In the kitchen, his ginger cat, Millicent, was waiting for him. She rubbed up against his legs and meowed loudly, no doubt waiting to be fed.

“Shhh, Millie,” Hux told her. “Daddy has a headache.”

Unsympathetic to his condition, Millicent meowed again, even louder this time, and Hux wondered if she was doing it on purpose just to torture him. He quickly downed his pain killers, before filling up Millicent’s food bowl with dry food.

Millicent looked at the dry food, then up at Hux, and then meowed again.

“I’m sorry, Millie, but I genuinely don’t have the strength to open a can of wet food. I promise I’ll give you some later.”

He walked back to the bedroom with the intention of closing the curtains and going back to sleep, but as he walked into the room, he noticed that his duvet was moving.

Hux stared at his own bed. There was someone in it. Under that moving duvet, there was a person. As silently as he could, he moved closer to it, but still couldn’t see who it was. Whoever was under there, had built themselves a bloody nest.

Why was there a person under there at all? With the exception of Phasma, he didn’t bring people home. And he definitely didn’t bring anyone to his bed. Bringing men home, meant there was potential for awkwardness, which he simply didn’t want to deal with.

Hux poked the duvet, and whoever was under there stirred, but didn’t wake up. He huffed, and then decided there was only one thing he could do. Somewhat afraid of what he would find under it, he pulled the duvet off the bed to reveal the person underneath it.

Lying flat on his stomach, was a large man with messy dark hair; broad as a barn door and fit as a professional athlete. He was naked, and Hux suddenly realised to his great horror where the newly formed bruises on his hips must have come from, and probably the reason why the rest of his body was so sore.

_Ben Solo._

The American from the New York branch of _Supremacy_ ; the high end private security company Hux worked for. He had arrived in London less than a week ago, and Hux already couldn’t stand him because he was a bulbous brute with no manners and zero respect for those more experienced in the field than himself.

Hux’s eyes trailed the length of the man’s naked body, and his head completely betrayed him by serving him thoughts of how tasty he looked.

No. He was an ignoramus, and an arrogant one at that, and Hux wouldn’t let the fact that he had a great body swing his opinion of him in any other direction.

“You,” Hux said, as loudly as his not yet yielding headache would allow him.

Ben grunted, but still didn’t wake up.

“You!” he called louder, and his head answered him with a piercing pain.

“Mmmf,” sounded Ben as he turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Hux. “Oh hey.”

“Don’t _oh hey_ me,” Hux said sourly, his upper lip curling.

“What?” said Ben, clearly confused, propping himself up on one elbow and rubbing his face with his other hand.

Hux gave an annoyed sigh. “You shouldn’t be here, so please get out of my bed, collect whatever belongings you came here with, and kindly leave.”

Ben just stared at him.

Hux frowned as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “Did you not hear me? Is my accent too difficult for you to understand?”

Ben rolled his eyes as he first sat himself and then stood up from the bed. “Jesus fuck, I thought you’d assholed down a couple of notches after last night.”

“Excuse me?” uttered Hux.

“I guess having someone fuck you twice in a row and scream their name in pleasure, has no effect on your opinion of them.” He bent down to pick up a pair of boxers next to the bed, but didn’t put them on.

“I did no such thing,” Hux protested.

Ben raised an eyebrow at him, and to his own great annoyance, Hux blushed. Well, if he didn’t remember it, then it might as well not have happened.

With his underwear in his hand, Ben walked past him and in the direction of the living room. Hux followed him, and on their way there spotted several pieces of clothing strewn on the floor - some of them his own. Ben picked up his, the final piece, his suit trousers, somehow having made their way under Hux’s living room table.

Ben didn’t seem to be in any rush putting them on though, and Hux was feeling both annoyed and awkward about it.

“Would you put your clothes on?”

“Why? Don’t like what you see? You were more than eager to get them off last night. Are you sure you don’t want to look just one more time?” Ben mocked as he smirked at him.

Hux had gone from annoyed to angry, in addition to having the worst hangover of his life. He didn’t have time for this nonsense. He wanted Ben out of his apartment and out of his life. The fact that he would have to see him again on Monday, was something he would have to deal with then, when he was feeling less like a piece of human garbage.

As menacing as he managed to be at present, Hux stepped close to (a still very naked) Ben and hissed, “You listen to me, and you listen to me good. You’re going to put your clothes on, get out of my apartment and then you’re going to forget that you were ever here. You will not mention this encounter to anyone. It never happened. Do you understand me?”

For a second or so, Hux thought his threatening little speech had actually worked. But then that insufferable cretin, broke into a smile.

“Yeah, sure,” he grinned as he finally started putting his clothes on.

“Get. Out,” Hux repeated, pointing to the door.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Hux stared at him, his face going red again. Ben was halfway into his shirt, but Hux was out of patience. Infuriated by his behaviour, he pushed him towards the door (which was difficult because he was so stupidly _big_ ).

“Get out, get out, _get out!_ ” Hux screamed at him.

He unlocked the door, forcing Ben, who hadn't even buttoned his trousers, out of it, then slammed it shut behind him.

“See you on Monday!” his voice sounded from the other side of the closed door.

Hux was just about to open it again to yell at him, when nausea set in once more and he had to rush to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Hux woke up on the sofa, with Millicent on his chest, still feeling like he had been run over by a lorry. He found his phone on the floor, and noticed he had several texts from Phasma, the first ones from last night.

 **[10:56 Phasma]:** _Where did you go?_

 **[10:59 Phasma]:** _No need to get your panties in a twist just because Mr. America has a good connection with the boss._

 **[11:03 Phasma]:** _Kidding, I know you don’t wear panties to work._

 **[11:05 Phasma]:** _It was pretty funny when you called him a wankstain to his face though._

 **[11:38 Phasma]:** _Please come back. I think Mitaka is flirting with me._

 **[11:52 Phasma]:** _He’s definitely flirting. Help me!_

 **[1:29 Phasma]:** _You better be fucking someone’s brains out for ignoring me for this long._

Hux grimaced. If she only knew. She would never let him hear the end of it. Then, a couple of texts from today.

 **[11:41 Phasma]:** _Are you awake?_

 **[1:22 Phasma]:** _Seriously, Hux. I haven’t heard from you in over 12 hours. I’m almost getting worried for real._

So Hux had apparently gotten pissed at Ben Solo the night before. That wasn’t exactly a surprise. But calling him a wankstain in front of his colleagues, wasn’t the best move he could have made (even if he most certainly deserved it). He prayed that at least Snoke, his boss, hadn’t seen it.

 **[2:06 Hux]:** _I got really wasted last night and I’ve been busy wishing I was dead._

 **[2:07 Phasma]:** _Be right over with crisps and coke._

Half an hour later, Phasma came to his rescue with salty crisps and a large bottle of coke. Hux yanked the bag of crisps out of her hands and crawled back onto the sofa.

“So, where did you go last night?” Phasma asked, serving him and herself a glass of coke before she dumped onto the sofa next to him.

“I don’t actually know,” Hux answered her truthfully, grabbing a handful of crisps and shoving it into his mouth all at the same time. “And I don’t remember a whole lot from the company party, so you have to fill me in. You can start by telling me why I lashed out at Ben Solo.”

Phasma smiled as if she remembered a fond memory. “Well, you were pretty pissy all night because Snoke spent the evening talking to him instead of you.” She paused, glancing at the floor as she continued, “Which made me spike your drinks a little bit.”

Hux stopped with his hand full of crisps, halfway to his mouth. “You did _what?”_

“Just to make you chill down. You were so feisty. I was only trying to help.”

“You’re the reason I got drunk!”

“Maybe a little,” she giggled, and Hux glared at her. “Anyway, my plan backfired, because you decided you were going to have a talk with your new best friend, so you walked right over to him and Snoke and asked very politely if you could please borrow Mister Solo for a moment. You actually said _please_. You were very polite about it. Until Snoke left.”

“Oh god,” Hux groaned.

“That’s when you gave him a very long speech about how he couldn’t just come to this country and this office and pretend he owned the place. _Careful, Ben,_ you said to him, and you made this really nasty face when you said his name. It sounded a lot like a proper threat, actually.”

Hux stared at Phasma in horror at her story. He couldn’t believe he had actually said those things. Well, he could, but not at the company party in front of everyone.

“And how many people saw this… display?” he asked, closing his eyes in pure embarrassment.

“Well, there were a few people around, but they honestly didn’t seem to be paying too much attention. You weren’t loud.”

Hux gave a sigh of relief. “And Snoke?”

“Not present, as far I saw.”

“Thank god.” Hux leaned back in the sofa, putting his hands over his face.

“But then… Solo seemed to find you humorous, so he just smiled at you, before he patted you on the cheek. It was a total suppression technique.”

“I hate him,” Hux blurted out. He couldn’t remember that it had happened, but the fact that Ben had demeaned him in such a manner, made him absolutely furious.

“You totally flipped out. You slapped his arm away and got right in his face, and that’s when you told him he should have been a forgotten wankstain on his parents’ bedsheets.”

“Great,” said Hux, managing to sound both sincere and sarcastic at the same time.

“You stormed off after that, and he disappeared not long after as well. I was kind of hoping you’d gone to your office to have angry sex. That would have been such a perfect ending to your love story.”

Hux, who was drinking his coke, almost snorted it out of his nose at Phasma’s comment. He laughed just a little bit too stiffly. “As if that would ever happen.”

Phasma narrowed her eyes at him. Now, Hux had always been good at concealing his thoughts and feelings. He had a great poker face and could keep any secret. But somehow, Phasma was able to read him like an open book, and when she looked at him the way she did right now, he started sweating like a sinner in church on Sunday.

“Hux -” She dragged his name out as she spoke it.

“Yes, Phasma,” he answered as innocently as he could.

“Look at me.”

“No.”

“Armitage Hux, you look at me right now before I make you look at me.”

Hux finally looked at her, trying not to look like a very guilty man who had apparently fucked the person he hated the most on this planet. Twice. In one night.

Phasma almost bounced out of the sofa when she saw his face. “Oh my god, you fucked him!”

“Not on purpose!” Hux defended himself.

Phasma gaped. Then she grabbed his arm and shook it. “You’re going to tell me everything! How did it happen? I bet you slapped him across the face, and then he slammed you up against the wall to _punish_ you. Am I right? Is his dick as big as everyone at the office thinks it is? I mean, he’s big everywhere else, isn’t he.”

“Please stop,” said Hux, grabbing a pillow to hide his face (otherwise known as his great shame) behind.

“ _Tell me,_ ” she demanded, forcing the pillow away from his face.

“I can’t!”

“Of course you can! Spill the god damn tea!”

“I can’t because I can’t remember it!”

Phasma stared at him. “How is that even possible? Your ass can’t forget fucking a guy like that.”

“Maybe not my ass, but my head has blanked the entire thing. Probably to protect me from the trauma.”

“The trauma of being impaled by his giant dick?”

“Gross,” Hux grimaced.

Phasma slumped back onto the sofa. “God, I’m so disappointed. I can’t believe you fucked Solo and don’t remember it. Are you even aware of how thirsty everyone at the office are for him? And then you fuck him but can’t tell us about it.”

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“Hux, my dear friend, you have to rectify this, and there is only one way you can do that.”

Hux arched an eyebrow at her. “Don’t -”

“You have to fuck him again.”

“Are you insane?”

“I think you secretly want to.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Your lips say no, but your dick says yes.”

“You don’t know anything about what my dick says.”

Phasma grinned. “I know he’s a bit of an asshole, but he’s a good looking asshole. He’s only here for another three weeks. Take advantage of it.”

“Phasma, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but what happened was a colossal mistake. I can’t stand the man, and I won’t even touch him again with a ten foot pole.”

 

* * *

 

On Monday morning, Hux went through his usual morning routine. He showered, shaved, fed Millicent first and then himself, had his cup of tea with just a little bit of milk (he preferred it when it had the colour of an expensive camel coat) while scrolling through the news on his phone, before he suited up. He always made sure to pick out the perfect tie to go with his shirts. Ties were his thing. There was nothing that said power more than a perfectly tied necktie. His favourite knot was the trinity.

Arriving at the office, he was first met by his assistant, Mitaka. “Mister Snoke has scheduled a meeting with you at ten,” he informed him.

Hux frowned. His boss rarely scheduled last minute meetings, unless it was something urgent. “Did he say what it was about?”

“No, sir, but Mister Solo has been called in as well.”

Hux froze. Why? Why was his Monday, which was meant to be perfectly normal and spent ignoring what had happened that weekend, now being ruined by a meeting with Ben Solo? What had he done in his past life to deserve this cruel fate?

“Thank you, Mitaka,” he said with an exasperated sigh.

He spent the next two hours answering emails but constantly getting distracted by the thought of the upcoming meeting. What was it that Snoke wanted to talk to the two of them about?

At ten o’clock sharp, Hux knocked on Snoke’s door. Upon entering, he saw that Ben was already there, comfortably sitting leaned back in a chair with his right ankle resting on his left knee, as if he was Snoke’s best friend, and not just another employee. Hux glared at him.

“Ah, Hux, you’re here. Please have a seat,” Snoke gestured to the chair next to Ben.

Hux sat down (in an appropriate upright position), focusing all of his attention on Snoke, trying his best to ignore Ben.

“I have called both of you in to talk about our government security project. We’re nearing the end of it, and I know you have control, Hux, but I want to make certain that we can present this project to the prime minister with absolute confidence and pride.”

A knot of concern started forming in Hux’s stomach.

“I want you to work alongside Solo on the presentation. He will be able to give some valuable input at this crucial stage. His way of thinking outside the box when it comes to marketing, should benefit us greatly.”

Hux’s jaw almost dropped to the floor, and his initial reaction was to get up from the chair, open one of the large windows of Snoke’s office and throw himself out of it.

“Sir,” Hux began, trying not to protest as much as he wanted to. “This has been my project from day one. I have overseen everything for the last six months, and I believe I am more than capable of seeing it through these final three weeks without the _help_ of Mister Solo.”

“I’m not questioning your capability, Hux. I’m adding to it.”

“With all due respect, sir, I work better alone,” Hux pointed out.

“Which is your weakness,” Snoke fired back. “You’re great at what you do, Hux, but you don’t believe anyone can do the job as well as you can. You could stand to take advice from others every once in a while.”

Hux swallowed at the harsh feedback from Snoke. Although he didn’t necessarily agree with it, he accepted the critique and would at least try to take it to heart. What was unbearable, was that he was getting this criticism in front on Ben.

“Any objections from you, Solo?” Snoke asked him.

“None at all, sir,” Ben answered.

Hux snapped his head in his direction. He was smiling, still lounging in his chair. Of course he didn’t have any objections, the smug sycophantic piece of drivel.

“Excellent,” said Snoke. “Then it’s settled.”

Hux nodded, getting up from his chair. Ben did the same. As they simultaneously made for the door, Snoke spoke up again.

“Hux, a word in private, please.”

Ben closed the door behind him, leaving Hux alone with Snoke.

“Sir?”

His hands behind his back, Snoke casually walked over to the windows, looking out at the rather phenomenal view of London. “It has come to my attention that you had words, shall we say, with Solo at the company party on Friday.”

Hux opened his mouth to answer, but realised there was nothing he could say to defend himself, so he shut it again.

“I thought you above such childish behaviour,” Snoke said, still looking out the window. “I don’t expect it to happen again. But if it does,” he turned around to look at Hux, “it will have repercussions.”

“I apologise, sir,” was all Hux could say, before Snoke dismissed him.

Angry, ashamed and utterly embarrassed at being called out by Snoke, Hux knew only one way to deal with it. He marched down the corridor, making people jump out of his way as he went, past his own office and towards the guest office, where Ben was currently residing. He didn’t bother knocking, just walked right in, and slammed the door behind him. Ben, sitting at the desk, looked up at him in surprise.

“Did you tell him?” Hux questioned him, his breath short.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” answered Ben, folding his hands in his lap, and Hux could punch him in the face for acting so cool.

“About what happened on Friday,” Hux hissed.

“I didn’t tell him that I fucked you, no. I didn’t think it was important that he knew.”

Hux’s nostrils flared. “No, you imbecile. About what I said to you at the company party.”

Ben rose from his seat, came around the desk and stood himself almost toe to toe with Hux, invading his personal space. But Hux didn’t move. He wasn’t intimidated by him.

“You mean when you referred to me as a wankstain,” he said in a low voice, locking eyes with him.

Hux pursed his lips together, staring back at him, refusing to be the first one to blink.

“No, I didn’t. I’m not eight years old. I don’t tattle.”

Hux huffed. He didn’t want to believe him, but he seemed to actually be telling the truth.

“Speaking of wankstains,” Ben said then, and leaned forward. He got so close, Hux could smell his perfume (a woody, aromatic fragrance) and feel his hot breath close to his ear. “Have you washed mine out of your sheets yet?”

Hux’s eyes went wide as blood rushed straight to his groin. For a moment, he lost himself completely in Ben’s filthy words, his body remembering what his brain couldn’t, and all he wanted was to grab him and lick his way up that vein protruding from the side of his neck. But he was able to snap out of it.

“You’re disgusting,” Hux told him as he stepped away from him and towards the door.

Behind him, Ben said, “I’ll set up a meeting with your assistant tomorrow. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Hux couldn’t see his face as he closed the door behind him, but he knew Ben was smirking.

 

* * *

 

“And now I have to work with him every day!” Hux complained to Phasma when they were out for lunch, having told her about the meeting earlier.

Phasma laughed so loud, people at the neighbouring tables turned to look at her. “This is almost too good to be true. It’s like Snoke is trying to set you up!”

“Shut up,” Hux told her, “he’s only doing this because I’m bad at delegating, apparently.”

Phasma didn’t say anything, only sipped her flat white.

“Why are you suddenly quiet? Do you agree with him?” Hux interrogated her, digging into his chicken salad.

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” he sighed.

“It’s just that you’re very set in your ways.”

“It’s because my ways work really well.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “And it’s your way or the highway, right?”

Hux grumbled.

“Come on,” Phasma enticed him, “you have to deal with him no matter what. You might as well try to make it work. And who knows, maybe it turns out that Solo is actually good at what he does. Maybe he’ll surprise you if you just give him a chance.”

“Are you suddenly his spokesperson now? I thought you said he was an asshole.”

“He can be an asshole, but he can also be nice.”

“I didn’t realise that the two of you were bosom buddies.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “I talked to him. You should try it. And when you’ve talked to him, you should fuck him again and tell me all about it.”

 

* * *

 

While in his office that afternoon, Hux reluctantly had to admit that Phasma was right. About having to make things work with Ben, that was. He didn’t have much of a choice unless he wanted to drop the project he had worked so hard on for six months, and he would be damned if he was going to do that. No one was going to take this project away from him. It was his pride and joy - the high point of his career. And if finishing it meant that he would somehow have to deal with halfwit Ben Solo, then he was going to have to bite the bullet. It would be okay. It was just three weeks. He had been through worse.


	2. Chapter 2

“No!” Hux almost yelled at Ben.

It was half past four in the afternoon the next day. Their first meeting working on the presentation had lasted for almost two hours already, and they still hadn’t agreed on a single thing.

Hux had met with Ben with as much of an open mind as he was able to conjure, but he loathed every single one of his suggestions. He expected them to be out of the box, just like Snoke had said, but they weren’t just that, they were _insane_. Way too over the top and radical. So... American. He might as well ask for a marching band to accompany them into the boardroom with the prime minister.

“We’re presenting a new security plan to the government. The _government!_ Do you understand that? They don’t want fresh and hip, they want tried, true and conservative.”

“I hear you,” said Ben, annoyingly calm as always. “And I thought so as well.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at him. He was wearing a blue suit, but had ditched the jacket at the start of the meeting, leaving him in his shirt and vest only. Hux was an absolute sucker for a man in a vest, and he hated himself for noticing how it fit Ben’s muscular body so well. On top of that, he was also sporting a tie with a perfectly tied cafe knot, and Hux wanted to pull at that tie and bring Ben closer and -

“Which is why, before I came here, I made a survey that was sent out to all government officials, having them answer questions about their security plan.”

Ben pulled up a statistic on his laptop and turned it towards Hux. “A whopping 63,4% of them pointed out that they want the security plan to change in general, but I expect you already know that.”

Hux did know that. He wasn’t an idiot. He had done his own surveys when he started the project.

“But see here?” He pointed at the screen, leaning in a little closer to Hux, and Hux got a whiff of his perfume again. He noticed this time that it had a citrusy undertone. “Another 57,8% specifically point to how they think it feels outdated.”

“They _feel_ like it’s outdated?” Hux asked, frowning.

“Yes!” Ben snapped his fingers. “And that is the most important word in the entire survey. You can present this amazing new security plan to them, but if they don’t feel like it’s something new, they’re not going to fucking go for it.”

Hux crossed his arms, staring at the statistics in front of him. He couldn’t argue with numbers. They didn’t lie, unfortunately. Which, to Hux’s great annoyance, meant that Ben was right. How infuriating. But he did think his security plan was amazing.

Hux smiled, before he realised what he was doing (and why), and wiped the smile right off his face again.

Just then, Hux felt something warm on his thigh. He looked down to see a large hand resting there. Ben’s hand.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Hux asked him strictly.

“Nothing special,” Ben shrugged, that annoying smirk back on his face. ”Just keen on getting some more of that ginger ass.”

Hux went bright red for a second but managed to collect himself quickly. “I realise that things are probably different in America, what with your current president and all, but in this country, what you are doing right now is considered sexual harassment.”

Ben’s smirk widened. “Tell me to stop, and I will,” he said, moving his hand further up his thigh.

Hux huffed. All his good English senses were practically screaming at him to tell Ben to stop. But then Ben squeezed his inner thigh, and Hux made an embarrassing whimper, and the word _stop_ didn’t even seem to be a part of his vocabulary anymore.

He couldn’t help himself because it felt so good when Ben grabbed his throat and went straight for his neck. He nibbled at it, and Hux should definitely care that what he was doing would probably leave a visible bruise, but he didn’t because another part of him liked that Ben was leaving his mark there for everyone to see.

“If you only knew how badly I’ve wanted you since Friday,” Ben growled into his ear. “I’ve had to jack off twice a day to keep my head straight. All I’ve thought about is your perfectly tight asshole, and how willing you were to take me. How desperately you begged me for my dick.”

Hux blushed at the filthy words Ben was uttering, but his cock twitched violently in his trousers knowing that Ben had jerked off to him. Had he done it here? Had he sat in his office and imagined Hux’s ass as he stroked himself.

But of course he couldn’t tell Ben how flattering that was, so instead he said, “You’re repulsive.”

Ben chuckled, a deep raspy sound at the back of his throat, as he moved the hand on Hux’s thigh up to cup him outside of his trousers. “Mmm yes. I’m repulsive, and how much of a dirty slut are you that you’re bending to my will so easily anyway?”

Hux almost gaped. Never in his life had he been called a dirty slut, and never in his life had he expected to… like it. He gasped as Ben squeezed his cock through his trousers, now almost fully hard.

He couldn’t let him get away with it though. “Big words from a giant buffoon. Why don’t you put that filthy mouth of yours to some good use.”

A low growl came from Ben as he grabbed his chin, hard, and pressed his lips against Hux’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth. His other hand started working at his belt, undoubtedly having felt how hard Hux had already gotten.

There was a knock on Hux’s door then, and Hux just barely had time to push Ben off him, before Mitaka entered.

Mitaka looked at the two of them and Hux shot daggers back at him.

“Have I not taught you to wait for my response before you walk into my office?” Hux barked at him.

“I apologise, sir,” Mitaka blinked, taken aback by Hux’s sudden anger.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say goodnight. I’m leaving for the day.”

“Goodnight then,” said Hux harshly.

Mitaka turned and left the office, closing the door behind him, and Hux fell back into the chair he was sitting in. Next to him, Ben was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh.

“Shut up,” Hux told him. “That was way too close.”

Ben stood up from his chair and instead leaned over Hux, steadying himself on the armrests. Hux could easily see how his biceps bulged under his shirt when he stood like that.

“But so much fun,” Ben whispered. “Half the thrill is knowing you can get caught.”

Sadly, the so-called magic was broken for Hux, even if the easily visible bulge in Ben’s trousers made him a little weak. But he refused to give into it again. He squirmed and sat up in his chair.

“Get off,” he told Ben.

Ben complied and Hux stood up, closing his belt again and checking himself in the mirror he had put up in one of his bookshelves. Thankfully, nothing looked too out of place, which meant Mitaka probably hadn’t noticed anything.

“Guess I’ll head back to my hotel for the night then,” said Ben, watching Hux as he slicked his hair back into its perfect place. “Unless you want to join me for dinner first?”

Hux glared at him in the mirror before he turned around. “Let me make this very clear. If this is going to be anything at all,” he pointed back and forth between himself and Ben, “it’s purely going to be about pleasure. No dinners or staying the night or anything like that. And most importantly, you tell no one.”

Ben, his hands in his pockets now, looked at him with dilated pupils set in deep brown eyes. Hux noticed how a lock of his wavy dark hair had fallen into those eyes, and he got a sudden urge to push it out of the way.

“I’m good with that,” Ben smiled cheekily, moving close to him. “I’m good with only fucking you so hard that your legs give out under you and I have to hold you up for you to even be able to stand. I can’t wait to hear you scream my name in pleasure again.”

Hux scoffed, raising his chin in defiance. “You can try.”

“I won’t only try, I’ll succeed. And that’s a guarantee,” he winked as he walked out of the office, Hux’s eyes following his well-shaped ass as he went.

God, he was so full of himself. Did he always have to have the last word?

 

* * *

 

Back home, after dinner, Hux went straight to bed. He told himself it was because he was tired after a long day at work, but that was a lie. The truth was that he was desperate to get himself off after the little session with Ben had ended so unsatisfactory.

He went to bed naked, immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping it. He imagined that, in his hotel, Ben was stroking his own cock, thinking about him. It annoyed Hux to no end that he couldn’t remember what his cock looked like or felt like, and it annoyed him even more that he was so thirsty to see it again. To hold it, wrap his lips around its head and suck on it, and most of all, being fucked by it again.

With a grunt, Hux came hard over his own stomach. When he stopped panting, he grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and cleaned himself up, before he went straight to sleep, satisfied at last.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hux had an all-day meeting across town, which meant he didn’t get to see Ben at all. Not that he was thinking about him or anything, and if he was, he was thinking what a relief it was to get a break from his insufferable person. He definitely wasn’t thinking about his hands cupping his cock or his tongue inside his mouth. And he definitely didn’t have to skip the first tea break during the meeting because he had a very obvious tent situation in his trousers.

At lunch, a message came through on his phone about a new scheduled meeting with Ben the next day. Seconds after, there was an email.

 

_From: Solo, Benjamin_

_To: Hux, Armitage_

_Subject: Presentation planning part 2/?_

_I can’t wait to pick up where we left off yesterday. I swear, I’m hard for you 24/7. All I think about is burying my face in your ass._

 

Jesus Christ. His obscenities even extended to his emails.

To avoid two unfortunate tent situations in one day, Hux tucked his phone safely away. He didn’t bring it out again until he arrived home that afternoon, skipping his homemade dinner in favour of an orgasm, and then ordering in.

 

* * *

 

“An Americano for you, sir,” Phasma said as she put a scolding hot cup on Hux’s desk.

They were often the first ones to arrive at the office in the morning, and they liked to grab a cup together before the place came alive with other people. There was never a guarantee that they were available for lunch at the same time, so this was a nice way to catch up.

“So, how are you doing?” Phasma asked, sounding innocent, but Hux knew all too well what she was fishing for.

“Very well, thank you,” he told her, deadpan, sipping his coffee.

“You know what I mean. How is project Solo going?”

“That is the worst codename I have ever heard. It’s rather disturbing that you work with security.”

Phasma snorted. “And you’re the worst diverger I know of.”

Without being aware of his own actions, Hux absentmindedly let his hand go to the left side of his neck, where the bruise after Ben’s bites was visible. He had tried to cover it up with some makeup, but it wasn’t a great success.

Phasma, being a way better detective than a spy, immediately picked up on it. “I’m sorry, is that a _hickie?_ ”

Hux quickly flattened his hand over the bruise, trying to cover it.

“Are you thirteen years old?” Phasma gaped at him, then grinning. “But more importantly, does this mean that you fucked Solo again?”

“No, it doesn't,” Hux protested.

Phasma studied his face and Hux let her. He wasn't lying. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips when she realised he was telling the truth.

“You just had, what, a heavy makeout session?”

Hux grimaced. He couldn’t believe he had actually been fooled by his own weak desires into letting Ben do that to him. Now everyone would know what he had been up to. Thankfully not with who, but still.

“Why didn’t you go all the way? It’s too late for you to play hard to get, so no reason to hold back.”

“I stopped it.”

“As if,” said Phasma, drilling her eyes into him. “Tell me the truth.”

Sometimes, Hux genuinely hated her and the way she always, always managed to see right through him.

“Fine,” he gave in, “we were interrupted.”

“By whom?” Phasma asked, looking utterly displeased.

“Mitaka.”

“God damn it, Mitaka,” she cursed under her breath.

Just then, a tall, dark and (although Hux would never admit to it) handsome man appeared at Hux’s open office door. He had a black leather bag hanging casually over his shoulder and a take away something in his hand. His eyes met Hux’s, before he let them travel as far down Hux’s body as the desk would allow, and grinned devilishly. Hux gave him a disgusted look in return. He could only imagine what that vulgar brain of his was thinking. Thank goodness it wasn’t affecting him at all.

_At all._

Phasma turned in her chair. “Oh hi, Ben!” she greeted him cheerily.

“Good morning, Phasma,” he smiled at her. His eyes shifted to Hux again. “Hux,” he simply said, his voice going lower.

“Ben,” Hux said cooly.

“Ready for our meeting this afternoon?” A smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he asked the question, and Hux knew all too well why.

“Of course I’m ready,” Hux almost sneered.

“Good. I expect it might take a while. I have a lot of things to go through with you.”

Hux swallowed hard as Ben turned in the doorway and walked away.

Phasma immediately turned back to Hux. There was a massive grin on her face that he pretended not to notice.

“Ugh, what an absolute tool,” he said instead.

“A tool who is clearly ready to bone you later!” she uttered, clapping her hands in excitement.

 

* * *

 

Ben had scheduled their meeting at five. It was obviously a dummy time, only set up as a cover because he couldn’t keep his dirty hands off of Hux. As the clock moved ever closer to the appointed time, Hux found himself fidgeting with his stress ball, feeling a little nervous.

At exactly five o’clock, Ben knocked on his door. Hux noticed to his satisfaction that he didn’t enter until he specifically called _come in._ But when he was in, he was on Hux within seconds, pushing him up against the wall. One hand on his ass, the other snaking up his chest to his throat, thumb stroking over his Adam’s apple. Hux’s pulse immediately started throbbing.

“Can you at least pretend that you have some self-control?” Hux grunted at Ben as he loosened his tie.

“No,” Ben growled back at him. “I never pretend to be anything I’m not. And right now, all I am is horny as hell.”

“You’re an animal,” Hux spat at him.

“Yes, I am,” Ben admitted as the hand on Hux’s ass moved to his belt and unbuckled it. “And I’m going to fuck you like one.”

Hux didn’t want to moan. He didn’t want to give Ben that satisfaction, but the sound just slipped out of him. He was half hard from anticipation alone before Ben even entered his office, and his full erection had been a fact the moment he had grabbed his ass and pulled him to him.

Ben quickly opened Hux’s trousers, and pulled them down roughly, together with his underwear. Hux’s cock bobbed free, pink and flushed, and Ben looked down at it, grinning.

“Fuck, I’ve missed that dick,” he said, licking his lips hungrily. He got on his knees, and as he looked up at Hux from in front of his cock, he said, “Why don't you open yourself up for me while I suck on this delicious thing?”

Hux was absolutely dumbfounded by Ben’s vulgar words, but also more turned on than he had ever been in his life. He was having an internal struggle, trying to decipher whether he should slap Ben across the face for bossing him around, or simply give in and do what he said. The struggle didn’t last long though, as Ben wrapped his lips tightly around his cock and swallowed him down.

He gasped, and as Ben licked his way back up the length of him, Hux promptly put two fingers into his own mouth, wetting them. He bucked into Ben’s mouth, who hummed back at him, leading his fingers down the curve of his ass. Carefully, he pushed one spit slicked finger into himself, sighing in relief at the sensation. Another one followed soon after, and he scissored both of them inside, readying himself for what was to come.

Letting go of his cock, Ben said, “I could watch you do that all day. I didn’t think I could get any harder, but I’m fucking bursting at the seams right now.”

With his fingers inside himself and Ben looking up at him with what could only be described as pleading puppy eyes, Hux suddenly felt cocky. He pushed Ben cheekily with his other hand. “Why don’t you show me then, how impatient you are?”

Having been given the green light, Ben’s puppy eyes lit up with desire again. He grinned, grabbing a hold of Hux’s hips.

“Let me at it,” he commanded hungrily, and the second Hux removed his fingers from inside himself, Ben whipped him around and spread his asscheeks with both hands.

Hux had to catch himself against the wall, biting down on his lip when Ben’s tongue circled his hole before dipping into him.

“Oh god,” Hux moaned, and detesting himself for once again so openly showing his lust.

Ben lapped at him with his tongue, making big strokes and small licks, seemingly intent on driving Hux crazy with what he was doing. He let two of his fingers, bigger and thicker than Hux’s own, enter him, and fucked him gently with them, curving them inside him to hit his prostate. Hux could do nothing but writhe on the spot as he did.

“You’re so warm and tight,” Ben breathed against his ass as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Hux feeling empty and wanting more.

Ben stood up, and Hux could hear him unbuckling and pulling down his own trousers. There was the telltale sound of foil ripping as Ben put a condom on. He then pushed at Hux’s feet with one of his own, forcing Hux to spread.

“Hold on,” Ben told him, and Hux almost rolled his eyes at that stupid remark, as if he was some roller coaster ride at an amusement park.

He could hear how Ben crudely spat into his own hand, and then he felt the head of his cock between his asscheeks, slowly pushing into him.

“Fuck,” Hux breathed, clenching his hands into fists as Ben stretched him way wider than either of their fingers had been able to.

“Oh _god_ yes,” Ben whispered into his neck behind him as he pushed further into him. “You’re even tighter than I remember.”

Ben eventually bottomed out, then began rocking slowly into him, before he pulled out again almost completely, making Hux whine. Hux heard him spit again to slick himself some more, then slid back in. When he first got comfortable, he didn’t take it slow for very long. He sped up, plowing hard into Hux, forcing him to brace himself against the wall. Hux panted, drops of sweat gathering at his temples and the nape of his neck.

Ben grabbed his hips, digging his fingers into the bruises that were already there, but also enabling him to go just that little bit deeper. It hurt so good, and Hux didn’t know what to do with himself. He moaned, before a _fuck you_ came out of his mouth, and Ben bit into his neck as an answer.

Heat quickly building up in his body, Hux arched away from the wall, fucking up against Ben.

Outside then, Hux heard voices, and he realised that the door to his office wasn’t locked.

He froze.

“Lock the door,” he hissed through his teeth at Ben, terrified they would have a repeat of what had happened yesterday.

But Ben only hardened his grip on him, pinning him between the wall and his large body.

“Lock the fucking door!” Hux hissed again.

“No,” answered Ben in a dark voice, close to his ear. He put one of his hands over Hux’s mouth, effectively shutting him up, and Hux should bite him for not listening, for treating him like some toy. But being manhandled like this was simultaneously exactly what Hux craved, so he decided to let go.

He whimpered into Ben’s hand, reaching for his own cock, thumb spreading the leaking wetness around its head. He was close, so close, and behind him, Ben was groaning and breathing heavily too.

There were still voices outside in the corridor, talking and laughing, as Hux pumped himself at the same rhythm as Ben fucked up into him full speed. And then, with something close to a broken howl, muffled by Ben’s hand (thank god), his cock jerked as he spilled all over his hand.

Ben didn’t last much longer, giving a few more thrusts into Hux, before his rhythm broke and he came with a snarl.

Both of them stood, panting, and Hux was thankful for the wall providing support, as his knees felt weak. Then Ben slipped out of him, and Hux suddenly felt cold. He wriggled out of Ben’s grip, moving over to his desk to find some tissues in one of his drawers.

He cleaned himself off and left some on the desk for Ben as well, before he got dressed again. He looked at himself in the mirror in the bookshelf. His hair was a sweaty mess and his face flushed. He couldn’t wait to get home and have a shower.

Behind him, Ben sighed pleasantly. Hux turned around to find him with a smug look on his face as he pulled the condom off and dropped it in Hux’s bin, which immediately made Hux regret the entire thing.

“What are you doing?” Hux sneered in disgust. “Pick that thing up, right now!”

“What, the used condom? That’s been on my dick and inside your ass?”

“You _are_ an animal,” Hux scowled. “At least wrap it in something.”

“Why? Are you afraid the cleaning personnel will know what you’ve done?” He stepped closer to Hux, grabbing his chin, and Hux hated himself for liking that he did that. “Are you afraid they will know that I fuck you so gloriously in your own office? That in here, in your own domain, you’re not the boss after all?”

That was exactly what Hux was afraid of. He didn’t want people to think that he wasn’t the one in control. But more than that, he didn’t want them to know that he liked it; that he enjoyed Ben taking charge and telling him what to do.

Ben smirked, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head when Hux didn’t say anything. “Imagine if they had seen you up against the wall just now. Or heard you moaning my name.”

“I didn’t moan your name,” Hux snapped back at him. “Or scream it, for that matter.”

He hadn’t, and that was at least something. Ben had guaranteed him that he would, and he hadn’t. It was a small win, but he would take whatever he got.

Ben leaned in and gave him a long, unexpectedly soft kiss, and of all the things Ben had just done to him, that was somehow the thing that left Hux’s head spinning.

“I guess that just means I’ll have to fuck you again,” Ben said before he left Hux’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I do these days, is write, so have another chapter.

On Friday, Ben fucked Hux in his office again, just like he promised. This time, he took him lying on his back on his desk, so Hux could see him as he thrusted into him. Hux had made sure to get his shirt open this time, so he could at least partially appreciate those pecs and abs, which were honestly too good to be true. Like he was photoshopped or something. At the peak of it, Ben commanded Hux to jerk himself off as he pulled out of him, snapped the condom off (Hux being too far gone to think about where it landed) and did the same. They came almost simultaneously, Ben only a few seconds before Hux, both of them spreading their come over Hux’s stomach and chest.

And then, because Ben was apparently insatiable, he scheduled a “meeting” for Saturday, when there were no one at the office. And Hux went willingly, impatiently even, although protesting loudly to Ben’s face. Ben led him to the large meeting room with the panorama windows, where he bent Hux over the massive table and took him again. It was so dirty and risky, and Hux’s mind went to his colleagues, who would be sitting at this very table the next week, not knowing that Ben had fucked him into oblivion on it. And Hux came hard at that very thought, into Ben’s hand, who was stroking him fervently.

By the time Sunday came around, Hux was spent and sore. He was on the sofa, with his laptop in front of him, getting some extra work done. In the background, Paul Buchanan was playing, and he was trying to up his energy with a homemade avocado smoothie, when his phone buzzed.

 **[2:07 Unknown]:** _I want to fuck you._

Hux frowned at the message that had just come through. He was one hundred percent sure who it was from (really, there could only be one person), but he asked anyway.

 **[2:07 Hux]:** _Who is this?_

 **[2:09 Unknown]:** _It’s Ben, and I want you. I want your dick and I want your ass. But mostly, I want my dick in your ass._

Hux rolled his eyes. Ben was honestly the least smooth person he had ever encountered.

 **[2:10 Hux]:** _How did you get my private number?_

 **[2:10 Unknown]:** _Phasma gave it to me._

Huffing, Hux made himself a mental note to tell Phasma to go to hell, before he started typing again.

 **[2:11 Hux]:** _My ass needs some rest, but it thanks you for the offer._

 **[2:12 Unknown]:** _Was that an attempt at humour? Because I didn’t know you had it in you._

 **[2:12 Hux]:** _Go fuck yourself._

 **[2:14 Unknown]:** _I could do that, but I would much rather have you here. I’ll let you fuck me, if you want. Unless you’re purely a bottom._

Hux’s cock stirred at the suggestion. He preferred being a bottom, but he wasn’t against being top every now and then. And he would lie if he said he wouldn’t like to fuck Ben. To screw that arrogance right out of him.

 **[2:16 Hux]:** _My-my, relinquishing power of top, are we? You must be desperate._

 **[2:17 Unknown]:** _If you think I’m relinquishing anything at all by having you fuck me, you’re gravely underestimating yourself._

Hux stared at the message and the obvious compliment, a small flutter in his stomach. Ben was so _forward._ With everything. Hux didn’t know how to deal with it. He put his phone down as he went to the kitchen to swap his smoothie for a cup of tea. As the tea was brewing, he decided that he would turn him down. Ben could do with being refused. He could do with squirming a little. Let him sit in his hotel, Hux thought to himself, and miss my ass.

Stroking Millicent with one hand, he texted Ben back with the other.

 **[2:36 Hux]:** _You’re on your own._

He expected him to answer - to come back with some stupid joke or crude remark, but there was nothing.

Of course, Hux wasn’t disappointed at that. He was glad to be left alone.

 

* * *

 

Hux didn’t see Ben on Monday until he left for lunch. He was waiting for the lift when a voice spoke behind him.

“Going out for lunch?” the dark voice with an unmistakable American accent said.

Hux made the mistake of turning to look at him, and it was a mistake because he was wearing black on black (unheard of in daytime at the office), with a midnight blue tie tied into a bloody cape knot. You would think it was too much, but it accentuated his dark features really well.

“Yes,” Hux answered, trying to sound unfazed. Because he was unfazed. No one could tell him different.

“Do you want company?” he asked, and Hux found it strange how polite he was just because there were two other people standing next to them. This wasn’t the way they talked to each other.

“I have already made an appointment with Phasma. Perhaps some other day,” he answered, realising that he sounded just as strange himself.

One of the lifts finally came, and Hux entered it with Ben right behind him, standing themselves at the back of it. The lift started going down, and as it did, Hux felt a hand at the nape of his neck. The fingers of it traveled down his spine, leaving goosebumps in its trail, and Hux shuddered. When Ben’s hand came to the waist of his trousers, he paused only momentarily, before his long nimble fingers pushed down into his trousers and underwear, into the cleft of his ass.

The lift stopped at almost every floor down from the 20th, letting more people in. Hux was terrified and excited at the same time, and although he wanted to push Ben and his dirty fingers away (not really), he didn’t even dare to look at him for fear of the others noticing what was going on.

Ben moved his fingers further downward, until his middle finally reached Hux’s hole. Hux made a silent gasp when he carefully started circling it. It was gentle, and he clearly had no intention of entering. He was merely teasing, firing Hux up, making damned sure that he went to lunch unfulfilled and longing for more.

When they reached the ground floor, Ben pulled his hand out of his trousers and smoothed out the shirt and jacket at his back, giving him a final pat on the ass as they exited the lift together.

Phasma was there, waiting, and she smiled at them both as she saw them, a little too knowingly for Hux’s taste.

“Joining us for lunch?” she asked Ben, and Hux could easily pick up on the hope in her voice. Couldn’t she at least pretend to be subtle?

“I would love to, but I can’t,” he dismissed her.

“Yes, he’s _very_ busy and in a hurry,” Hux pointed out, giving Ben a hard look that told him to leave them.

“I am,” he humoured Hux. “Have a nice lunch.”

“You two have got to stop the flirting,” Phasma said when Ben had disappeared. “Not really though, I live for the tension between you.”

“Ugh, what is wrong with you?” Hux suddenly snapped at her. “Stop acting like there’s some office romance going on between us. There’s not!”

Phasma eyed him. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _you?_ Why are you being such a whiny brat just because I’m making a few silly comments?”

“A few silly comments? You gave him my private number! Why would you do that without asking me first?”

“For fuck’s sake, Hux, it’s just a phone number. If you really don’t want to talk to him, you can block him.”

“No, I can’t, because that would make everything even more awkward.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “God, Phasma, I can’t stand the man! Have you not understood that yet?”

“You keep saying that, yet here you are with bruises on your neck from those plump lips of his. You don’t think you’re protesting a little too much?”

“His lips aren't _plump_ ,” Hux hissed.

They were. They absolutely were, and Hux had noticed them, both when they were and weren't busy nibbling on his neck. And cock. And… not the point!

“If you like him so much, why don’t you fuck him?” he grumbled.

“Sweetie, you know I don’t do the D, but if I did -"

If she did, Phasma would have stolen Ben away already. _Stolen_. Ha! As if he somehow belonged to Hux. As if he wanted him to. He couldn't even remember their first rendezvous. That’s how not special he was.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours after lunch, Hux was visited by Ben in his office. He decided to pretend that he didn’t know what he was there for.

“May I help you?”

Ben closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards Hux, eyeing him closely as he went. Hux wasn’t supposed to find him attractive, but he was still in his black on black attire, and it still made him look annoyingly and painfully handsome. He stopped right in front of Hux’s desk, leaning on it.

“I’m here to finish what we started in the elevator.”

Hux raised his eyebrows at him, while in his trousers, his cock started throbbing, remembering all too well the treatment he had gotten earlier, and how it had left him yearning for more. He could have dealt with it after lunch, but he denied himself, thinking (but not hoping, of course not) that this exact situation might take place.

“How very kind of you,” he said overbearingly.

“I didn’t think it was fair to leave you like that.”

“Like what exactly?”

“Needy,” he said with a smug smile.

Hux sneered. “I’m not needy.”

Ben came around the desk, rolled Hux away from it (and for some ungodly reason, Hux let him) and bent down in front of him, his face level with Hux’s groin. He pressed a hand against his cock through the fabric of his trousers, undoubtedly feeling how it was already hard.

“Ah -” Hux let out, then frowning at himself.

“Of course you’re not,” Ben said sweetly, burning Hux with his gaze as he looked up at him.

He unbuckled and opened his trousers. “Lift,” he commanded, and Hux obeyed, before he peeled them down along with his underwear.

Hux’s cock sprang free, and Ben wet his lips hungrily. He licked at the inside of Hux’s hairless thigh, then bit down on it. Not too hard, just hard enough to make Hux shudder from the pleasured pain, and his cock jump in want.

“It’s been too long,” he breathed against the head of Hux’s cock.

“It’s not even been two days,” Hux scoffed.

“Like I said; too fucking long.”

Ben let his tongue dart out, licking at the precome that was already leaking from Hux’s cock. Hux should have said something more to him, something with more of a bite, but instead he leaned back in his chair, his eyes fluttering closed.

Ben took him in his mouth, teasingly sucking at the tip of him, before he eased down, eventually reaching the root of him. Hux gasped as he felt the head of his cock touch the back of Ben’s throat, who somehow avoided gagging. He dug his fingers into Ben’s hair, grabbing a handful of it and tugging.

Ben pulled back, licking broad strokes along the underside of Hux’s length, before eagerly taking him in his mouth again and diving back down, swallowing him whole. Hux moaned and bucked his hips as Ben worked him in and out of his mouth, pressing him into deep, delicious thrusts.

And that’s when someone knocked on Hux’s door. He almost jumped out of his chair at the sound, but Ben stayed calm, his mouth still on him. Hux looked down at him, but Ben only smiled to the best of his abilities. Then he nodded.

Hux knew he should protest. He should scream _No!_ to that scandalous request. He should get up and get dressed and act descently. The very last thing he should do, was to let whoever was outside, enter.

But that’s what he did.

He adjusted himself somewhat, rolling a little closer to the desk (Ben followed, hiding himself under it), then said, “Come in.”

Mitaka entered the office. “I have some papers for you, sir.”

“Thank you, Mitak-aaah,” Hux let out, as Ben just then decided to suck hard on his cock and push his tongue into his slit.

Hux pressed his lips together and Mitaka gave him a worried look.

“Give them here,” said Hux, stretching his hand out.

Mitaka moved closer to the desk, and Ben, underneath it, let his nails on one hand scrape against his inner thigh. The thumb on the other found his perineum and pushed gently against it.

Before Mitaka could hand him the papers, Hux clutched his fingers together, slamming his fist down on the desk.

“Sir, are you alright?” Mitaka asked with genuine concern.

Ben pushed firmer at his perineum as he kept moving up and down on his cock, and it took all of Hux’s willpower not to lose control of himself completely and moan loudly.

“I’m fine,” answered Hux, his voice strained.

“You don’t look fine, sir, if you don’t mind me saying. Are you sure you’re not feeling ill?”

Hux nodded rapidly, putting his hand to his mouth and biting down on the knuckle of his index finger.

“Just leave the papers over there and leave. Please.”

Mitaka did as he was told. He gave Hux a final troubled look, before he left his office again. And as he did, Hux threw his head backward, releasing that moan he had held back.

“Oh _god_ ,” he breathed, writhing in his chair, feeling himself come undone. He reached down for Ben again, twining his fingers into his hair.

Ben sucked at him deliciously, fervently, perfectly. His mouth was so warm and his tongue was like velvet; his fingers against his thigh and his thumb against his perineum, so proficient.

Hux couldn’t hold on. Didn’t want to hold on. His vision blurred as all of his nerve endings caught fire, and he bit down on his own fist to keep from crying out as he emptied himself down Ben’s throat.

Ben took it all, every single drop of him, and he stayed on him through the afterwaves of his orgasm, gently suckling on him until Hux went soft and sensitive and had to push him off.

Hux could have fallen asleep in his chair right there, but he knew he couldn’t, so he struggled to sit himself up and put his trousers and underwear back on as Ben crawled out from underneath the desk. It looked ridiculous - that big man hiding under there - and Hux wondered if it hadn’t been uncomfortable for him. Either way, he had crawled under there for Hux’s sake, and Hux felt a certain satisfaction at that.

Ben rose to his feet, then grabbed Hux’s tie and pulled him towards him (and my god, he couldn’t possibly make a sexier move). He licked at Hux’s lips, then pressed his mouth against his. Hux opened for him, and their tongues met in a playful dance.

Ben looked at him with a satisfied smile when he pulled away again. “Do you like the taste of yourself?” he asked in a deep, sultry voice.

And Hux, still weak after the all too amazing blowjob, just stared at him.

“Because I do.”

 

* * *

 

Hux and Ben didn’t _just_ fuck. They were able to get some actual work done in between, and Hux reluctantly had to admit to himself (but not to Ben or anyone else - never) that Ben wasn’t completely useless. His ideas were indeed a little crazy, but they were also well planned and thought through. And he actually listened to what Hux had to say. Maybe, just maybe, this cowork thing wouldn’t end up absolutely disastrous after all.

 

* * *

 

With only a week to spare before the deadline of the project and the presentation, Hux was hyper focused on his work and what needed to be done. He came into the office even earlier than usual, stayed late and slept little. All his tea breaks were swapped in favour of coffee, and his colleagues knew better than to talk to him when he was like this, as he wasn’t a stranger to snapping at anyone who got in his way. Even Phasma thread lighter in his presence.

Seven thirty in the evening on Friday, he was working overtime again. He was certain he was alone in the office when, lo and behold, Ben appeared in his doorway. This was the last thing he needed.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he said, leaning on the door frame.

Hux normally wore contacts, but when the days drew long, his eyes would tire, and he had to swap them out for his Havana frames.

“Probably because you don’t know me at all,” he retorted.

“They look good on you.”

Ben smiled. He didn’t smirk or grin, like he usually did. It was a genuine and warm smile, and Hux’s heart skipped a beat for some reason. But he didn’t have time for that right now.

“What do you _want?_ Besides making unnecessary comments and wasting my time,” he sighed, pushing his glasses up and pressing his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose.

“What do you think I want?”

He was still smiling, not sounding condescending in any way, but Hux just didn’t want to deal with his questions.

“Can you not with the cat and mouse thing right now? I need to finish this, and I would like to do that before midnight.”

He turned back to his computer, hoping Ben would take the hint and leave. But instead, he stepped into the office. Because Ben did that sort of thing - the opposite of what everyone else did. He ignored Hux’s moodiness and poisonous comments, which normally made people flee, and came closer instead.

“Are you working on the presentation?”

“Yes,” Hux answered curtly.

“I would’ve helped you, if you asked.”

“I work better alone.”

“But you’re not supposed to.”

Hux eyed him over the top of his glasses. “Are you going to tell on me?”

Ben gave a crooked smile. “I told you, I don’t tattle.”

Hux almost smiled back at him. Almost.

“Tell you what,” Ben said, “if you indulge me in one thing, I will leave you alone.”

“Does this indulging include fucking me in some sort of way? Because I really don’t have time for that.” Hux couldn’t help himself from taking a stab at him, although it seemingly never worked.

“As much as I’d like to, no. It’s something else, and I promise you’ll feel less stressed after. It won’t take too long.”

Hux narrowed his eyes skeptically at him, but then he resigned, “Fine.”

Ben grabbed one of the sturdier chairs from the corner of Hux’s office and moved it to the middle of the room. They were heavy, but Ben lifted it like it weighed nothing at all. He removed his suit jacket, uncuffed his shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

“Sit,” he told him, gesturing to the chair.

“Why?” Hux asked.

“Just do it, will you.”

Hux sat, and when he did, Ben put his strong hands on his shoulders and pressed him gently back into the chair. He reached them in front of him and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head. Hux noticed how he placed it neatly at the table in the corner. Once again reaching from behind, he then went to unbutton his shirt.

Hux grabbed his hands with his own. “What are you doing?”

Ben leaned down over him, his cheek grazing Hux’s, and his hair tickled his skin as he did. “Helping you relax. Trust me.”

Trust wasn’t the first thing that came to Hux’s mind when he thought of Ben, but all things considered, he had never done anything to make him distrust him either. Not really. Despite all his bravado and vulgarity, he had never lied to or tricked him.

Hux took a deep breath and let go of Ben’s hand. Ben, in turn, opened the first four buttons of his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. His warm hands (and Hux only now noticed how surprisingly soft they were) slid from his collar bones to his shoulders again, where his thumbs lightly started stroking the muscles at the base of his neck.

A _massage_. He was giving him a massage. Hux hadn’t had a one in god knows how long. He genuinely couldn’t remember the last time anyone had put their hands on him like this.

Ben used long, gentle motions, applying only mild pressure with his fingertips. He slid his thumbs down the sides of Hux’s neck and swept over the shoulders, and Hux, despite himself, closed his eyes and let his head fall forward.

“You’re so tense,” said Ben, focusing pressure on a particular spot by Hux’s left shoulder blade.

Hux groaned as the tension knot loosened under the kneading of Ben’s thumb. “You don’t say.”

“You should take a break every once in a while.”

Hux gave a dry laugh. “I wouldn’t be where I am if I took breaks.”

“Never?” He found another knot, circling it firmly.

“Not very often, no,” Hux admitted, sighing as he rolled his neck to the side to allow more room for Ben’s hands.

“Don’t you have any hobbies?”

Ben pinched along the back of Hux’s neck, careful not to cause any pain or discomfort as he used both hands.

“Not really,” answered Hux, not sure why he felt somewhat embarrassed by that. Maybe it was because he was certain that Ben was a social butterfly; the kind of guy who went out every weekend, who had a million friends and just as many boyfriends. And he didn’t want him to judge him just because he was fully focused on his career.

Ben slowly slid his hands up Hux’s neck and into his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He massaged his scalp carefully with the tips of his fingers, his thumbs focusing on the soft points behind Hux’s ears.

It felt so good to just sit back and relax for once. Hux didn’t know how much he had needed it until this very moment.

Ben ended the massage session (too soon) by rebuttoning Hux’s shirt and putting his tie back on. It was a strangely intimate gesture, but Hux didn’t protest.

“Dare I ask if you feel any less tense?” Ben inquired after having moved the chair back in its place, and Hux was back at his desk.

“Maybe a little,” Hux answered cheekily, putting his glasses back on. Truthfully, he was feeling a lot less tense.

“Remember to be home by midnight, before this place turns into a pumpkin,” Ben joked.

“I’m sure you would chase after me with my glass shoe if that happened,” said Hux, and his eyes immediately widened at his own comment. He had no idea where that had come from.

Ben smiled secretively and Hux openly blushed.

“Good night,” said Ben, disappearing out the door.

“Good night,” replied Hux, after he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting cute and I almost can't stand it myself :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hux had a secret. Something he enjoyed doing every so often. Or rather, something he liked to wear. It was an indulgence he had kept to himself so far. No one had seen him in it, and no one but Phasma knew about it. He wasn't at all embarrassed by or ashamed of it. Quite the opposite. Wearing it made him feel sexy and powerful. He simply hadn't yet found anyone he wanted to show it to, or whom he felt was worthy of seeing him in it.

He was standing in front of the large mirror in his bedroom, admiring himself, wearing nothing but a lingerie set he had bought recently. Silk stockings hugged his legs tightly up to his thighs, held up by straps attached to a silk and lace garter belt around his narrow hips. And under the garter, a silk g-string, keeping him firmly but comfortably in place.

It was all black always and only the best fabrics and materials. He had started out buying cheaper sets, but they were uncomfortable at best, itchy at worst. He had also tried different colours, but he just liked black. It was a good contrast against his milky white skin and red hair.

Hux would usually put his lingerie on during the weekends, and he would wear it around his apartment, not doing anything in particular but enjoy the sensation of it. Then he would take himself to bed and touch himself, taking pleasure in the soft feeling of the silk against his skin, and how different and more arousing it was to have a hardon in a pair of panties versus in a pair of boxers. It was quite something to wiggle out of that g-string and see his hardened cock surrounded by silk and lace, then jerk off while running his hand over the delicate fabrics.

He didn’t take himself to bed this time though. This time, Hux had something else in mind. He picked up his phone and texted.

 **[4:37 Hux]:** _Which hotel are you staying at?_

The answer came quickly, as if all Ben did was to wait for a text from him.

 **[4:37 Ben]:** Why? _Are you coming to visit?_

 **[4:38 Hux]:** _I might be._

He was in a very cheeky mood, wanting nothing but to return a favour to Ben - to torture him the way he liked to torture Hux.

 **[4:38 Ben]:** _Don’t tease me._

 **[4:39 Hux]:** _I would never._

 **[4:40 Ben]:** _Yet, you are teasing right now._

Hux smiled to himself, enjoying how the conversation went. He wasn't the kind of man to openly flirt, and definitely not with someone like Ben, but wearing his lingerie made him think and feel different. It made him more daring.

 **[4:42 Hux]:** _I am, aren't I._

 **[4:42 Ben]:** _You’re acting different, and I’m wondering why._

 **[4:43 Hux]:** _Is it not to your liking? I can always stop._

 **[4:44 Ben]:** _Fuck no, keep it up. You being this compliant is giving me a raging hardon._

Hux rolled his eyes. What else was new? Everything seemed to give Ben a hardon.

 **[4:45 Hux]:** _Address and room number, please. Don’t make me beg for it._

Ben texted him the address of a hotel in the city centre along with his room number.

 **[4:45 Ben]:** _I’m gonna make you beg for something._

We’ll see who ends up begging who for what, Hux thought to himself. He took a final look in the mirror before he put his cavalry boots and black great coat on, to cover himself up.

On his way to the hotel in a taxi, Hux told himself that he was only doing this to one-up Ben; to leave him speechless for once and to gain some leverage over him. He would go there, make Ben’s head spin, get himself a good fuck, and then he would go home again and get some more work done. He was _not_ doing this because he in any way hoped that Ben would like it.

Ben’s hotel was large and contemporary, with sleek, modern interior. Arriving there, Hux made straight for the lifts and went up to the 12th floor. The carpeted corridors muffled the sounds of his boots as he walked.

He stopped outside room 1216, raised his hand and knocked on the door.

It didn’t take long before Ben opened. Hux didn’t know what he had expected when he saw him. He hadn't thought about it really. But Ben was in casual clothing, not a suit (of course, it was Saturday, after all, and he wasn’t at the office), and it threw Hux off his game temporarily. It was nothing special at all, just black skinny jeans and a simple white v-neck t-shirt. He just looked so _different._

Regaining his composure, Hux said, “Are you going to let me in?”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want,” Ben answered and held the door open for him.

Hux stepped into the room. It was a good size - bright and airy. There was a white sofa over by the large floor to ceiling windows and a white table with a laptop and papers spread out on it. Against the wall was a king size bed with an unnecessary amount of pillows on it. There was a book on the nightstand. Hux couldn’t see the title from where he was standing, but he was intrigued that Ben read.

Ben circled around him, looking him up and down, curiosity clearly visible on his face.

Hux stood, observing him, with his hands buried in the pockets of his great coat.

“Bit of a heavy coat for the season, don’t you think?” Ben joked.

He wasn’t wrong. It was spring, and Hux’s attire would have been a little much, if it wasn’t for what he was hiding underneath.

“Nice boots though. Planning to go for a ride?” Ben’s mouth curled into a sly smile, and there was no doubt in Hux’s mind where his thoughts were going.

Hux didn’t say anything. He took his hands out of his pockets and unbuttoned the coat, but made sure to keep it closed for now. “Well,” he began, “it would have been rather indecent to only wear a jacket.”

Ben was eyeing him closely, paying attention to every move he made. His eyes had practically been glued to Hux’s fingers when he unbuttoned the coat. He seemed to know instinctively that there was something under there that he wanted to see, and he was impatient about it.

“And about the boots,” Hux continued. “I was indeed planning on going for a ride.”

At that, Hux threw his great coat off him and onto the floor, leaving him in his lingerie and boots only.

Ben’s jaw went slack at the sight of him. His eyes widened as he stared and stared and stared at Hux in absolute awe. He shook his head slowly from side to side, and to Hux’s great satisfaction, he seemed to struggle to find any words.

“Holy shit,” he eventually said under his breath as he let his gaze move over Hux’s body.

He stepped close to Hux, put a hand on his hip and let it slide over the soft fabric of the garter to the back of his bare ass. He was clearly fascinated.

“This is too much,” he spoke in admiration, letting his other hand follow the same route as the first.

Hux smiled smugly, reveling in the attention.

“You’re spoiling me,” Ben said and planted a kiss on his freckled shoulder.

“It’s true, you really don’t deserve it,” Hux retorted.

Ben half kissed, half nipped a trail from Hux’s shoulder, via his collarbone, down to his chest. “It’s perfect,” he breathed between kisses. “You’re perfect.”

Hux frowned at the obvious praise, unsure how to feel about it, as Ben continued the journey down his torso with his mouth. He paused at his nipples, licked and bit at them playfully (and Hux sighed in pleasure at it), continued downward and dipped his tongue into his belly button.

Ben ended up squatting in front of him (and my god, were those trousers he was wearing, tight), dragging his hands from Hux’s hips and down his thighs to his boots.

“Off,” he said impatiently. tugging at one boot.

Hux presented him his leg, letting Ben remove the boot. He then brought Hux’s foot to his lips and kissed the arch of it, before putting it down and giving the other foot the same treatment.

Ben rose again, pulling Hux to him, pressing his groin against Hux’s, and Hux could feel that he was hard. His hands found his ass again, feeling it, grabbing it, and then, _slapping_ it.

Hux gasped as he felt his skin burn. It had been quite the slap, and Hux was almost sure he would be left with a handprint on his asscheek after it. He was just about to say something - to complain, object, anything to this boorish behaviour (that he might find stimulating, but that wasn’t the point), when Ben grabbed him and lifted him up.

“What are you doing, you brute? Put me down!” Hux protested, trying to get loose, but Ben was so stupidly strong. He held him firmly, carrying him over to the bed.

“Put. Me. _Down,”_ Hux commanded again.

Ben smiled devilishly, and Hux realised his own mistake too late as Ben all but threw him onto the bed, before he tore his own t-shirt off and crawled on top him.

Hux had no time to recover before Ben was on him, kissing him fiercely, holding him tight, his hands going everywhere at once.

“Do you even know what I’m going to do to you?” he spoke in a dark voice. “I’m going to devour you. I’m going to lick every fucking inch of you. I don’t care how long it takes. I’m not letting you out of here until I’m finished.”

Hux writhed underneath him, trying not to be too mesmerised by Ben’s naked upper body. Those arms… Christ, he was fit.

“That would be considered imprisonment,” Hux grunted.

“I’ll gladly go to jail for that. But they’d have to peel me off you first.”

“I regret my decision to ever come here.”

“Liar,” Ben mumbled into his chest as he dragged his hands down Hux’s sides. He looked up and locked eyes with him. “You wanted this.”

Ben’s hand snuck between their bodies and cupped Hux’s stiff cock through his silk panties. “Were you excited on your way here?”

“Did you imagine how I would react when you took that coat off?” Ben pulled the panties to the side, Hux’s cock and balls breaking free.

“You knew I’d love it, didn’t you? And that’s why you did it.” He wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock and gave it a few firm strokes.

Hux was breathing heavily, partially at the treatment he was getting, but mostly at Ben’s words and the obnoxious way he was able to see right through him and use it against him.

“If you love it so much, get off me and let me do what I came here for,” he huffed back at Ben. He refused to admit defeat so soon.

Ben gave him a final stroke of his cock before he moved. Off of Hux and off the bed. He watched as Hux undid the straps that connected his garter to his stockings so he could slide his panties off, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. And because he knew it looked sexier, he fastened the straps again.

“You can take those off,” he gestured to Ben’s trousers.

Ben unbuttoned those second skin jeans of his and peeled them off, his underwear following suit. Hux took in the sight of him. He hadn't seen him completely naked since that dreadful Saturday after the company party, and he hadn't exactly been in the best place to appreciate his looks then. But now...

He looked like he was cut from bloody marble by some renaissance sculpture artist!

There. He admitted it. Not out loud, obviously, but still...

“Condoms? Lube?” he asked, if for no other reason than to stop himself from gawking too openly.

Ben went to the bathroom and came back again with both.

“Get on the bed,” Hux told him.

Ben did as he was told and made himself comfortable on the bed. Hux sat himself next to him, ripped open the condom and casually rolled it onto Ben’s cock. Ben sighed at the touch. Hux then squeezed out a fair amount of lube and covered Ben’s rubbered cock with it.

He then swung over top of Ben, positioning himself just above him, ready to take him.

“Don’t you need to -" Ben started, but Hux shook his head.

He held up two fingers. “I came prepared.”

“Fucking hell.”

Hux smirked as he grabbed Ben’s cock and led it to his hole. Feeling the head of it at his entrance, he pressed down on it carefully, and they both moaned as Ben entered him.

Hux steadied himself on Ben as he kept sliding down on him until he was all the way inside. He stilled there for a moment, simply enjoying the delicious sensation of being stretched and filled.

Then he started moving. He did it slowly, almost painfully so, hips rocking back and forth. Underneath him, Ben reached out for him, putting his hands on his waist. Then Hux lifted himself up, almost completely off Ben, and came back down again.

“Fuck,” Ben mouthed.

Hux picked up his pace a little, clenching around Ben, watching with satisfaction and a certain pride how Ben with large brown eyes was drinking in the sight of him. There was nothing quite like this - having his silky thighs and knees tightly squeezed around Ben’s body.

One of Ben’s hands went to Hux’s face, his fingers moving to his mouth. He pushed at Hux’s lower lip, making Hux open for him, and slipped two fingers inside.

Hux moaned as he circled his tongue around Ben’s fingers and sucked at them eagerly.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ben uttered, panting between every other word. “All of you. So god damn gorgeous.”

Unexpected want, pure and hot, shot through Hux at those words, making him crave more of this. More of Ben. He sped up, riding him faster and harder, and Ben pushed back up into him.

Hux leaned back, steadying himself on Ben’s muscular thighs. He arched his back to take Ben even deeper and to better pleasure himself. Ben’s cock grazed his prostate with every thrust now, and Hux threw his head back and closed his eyes as he shamelessly chased his own orgasm.

Below him, Ben had latched onto his waist again, fingers digging into his skin as he shifted his hips to follow Hux’s movements.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he praised, as Hux started feeling the telltale signs of climax building up in him.

His skin prickled and his body heated with every rise and fall he did on Ben’s cock, sweat gathering at his temples, his chest, his back. His head started to swim, and as he took Ben deep one last time, he came undone. He spasmed around Ben, his muscles shaking and trembling. And for once, he didn’t have to hold anything back. He could be loud. So he let out a shout of pleasure, coating Ben’s stomach in his come.

Ben let him him descend from his high, before he lifted him off him (and Hux let him, because why not?) and flipped him over on his back.

“It’s my turn,” he growled, and his animalistic nature was back.

He lifted Hux’s legs up, and Hux grabbed them, holding them behind his knees to allow Ben the access he craved. Then Ben plowed into him full force, grunting as he did.

Hux was suddenly glad all the pillows were stacked on the bed, because Ben was going so hard, so fast, that if they weren’t there, his head would surely smash into the headboard of the bed.

“You’re so good,” he breathed. “So tight, so - Oh god, _Hux!”_

It was the final thing he said before he too came hard, grabbing at Hux as he did, before he collapsed on top of him, panting.

Hux was still breathing hard too, spent but content. He let his legs fall down on each side of Ben’s broad body. And then, because he wasn’t quite in control of himself and couldn’t resist the temptation, he ran his fingers through his sweatsoaked hair.

Ben lifted himself up, found Hux’s lips and gave him a deep kiss. He seemed to always do that; seal their coupling with a kiss. Then he slipped out of Hux (and Hux only barely constrained himself from whining as Ben’s warmth left his body), rolled off him and onto his back next to him.

They lay in silence for a while, before Hux suddenly came to a realisation.

“You called my name,” he said, a smug smile spreading across his face.

Next to him, Ben turned over on his side to look at him. “So I did.”

“And I still haven't called yours.”

Hux was so damned pleased with himself because of that, he could barely contain himself. It felt like he had won some sort of competition.

Ben, however, didn’t seem particularly bothered. He put his hand on Hux’s cheek and looked into his eyes long enough for Hux’s breath to catch in his throat. Then he ran his fingers playfully down Hux’s torso, finding his garter and sticking his thumb underneath it. “No, I guess I have to step up my game. I’m only here for a another week, after all.”

There was a small pinch in Hux’s gut at those words, and he didn’t understand why. Either way, it seemed to have suddenly ruined the good mood he was in. He pushed Ben away from him and got up from the bed.

“Can I borrow your shower?”

“Of course.”

When Hux came out of the shower, wearing only a towel (because he didn’t want to put the used lingerie back on again), Ben was sitting on the sofa by the window. He had put his jeans back on but not his t-shirt.

“I took the liberty of ordering some food. It should be here in not too long,” he said.

“I can’t stay,” said Hux, collecting his panties from the floor and stuffing them into the pocket of his great coat.

“You can’t or you won’t?” Ben questioned him, drilling his eyes into him.

Hux frowned. “I have work to do.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to take a break?”

“No,” Hux corrected him, annoyed. “That’s what _you_ said I should do.”

Ben leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “It’s just food, Hux.”

Hux took the towel off and put his great coat on, like some protective shield. “We agreed that we weren’t going to do this,” Hux pointed out. “No dinners and no spending the night, remember?”

“I remember,” Ben answered calmly, watching Hux struggle a little to put his boots on. He raised his eyebrows slightly. “Do you want to borrow some clothes to get home?”

“No,” Hux snapped. “I’m fine.”

He left without saying goodbye. He didn’t want any help from Ben, and he didn’t want to borrow his stupid clothes or have dinner with him. What was the point anyway? He was leaving in a week. Not that he cared. It would be good to have him out of the office and out of his life, and have everything back to normal again.

 

* * *

 

On Monday around noon, there was a knock on Hux’s office door. A little irritated because he had asked to be left alone, Hux snapped _what!_ instead of _come in._

The door was cracked open and an arm, holding what looked a lot like a takeaway espresso container, showed. Hux raised an eyebrow at it. Then another arm came through the crack in the door, holding a paper bag from Hux’s favourite lunch place.

“You can come in, Phasma,” Hux said.

Her head popped up in the gap of the door as well. “Is it safe?”

“You brought espresso. You’re safe.”

“It’s a double,” she pointed out as she sat the coffee and food down in front of him on the desk.

“Bless you,” he said, taking a sip.

“I figured I would bring lunch to you, since you wouldn’t go to lunch.”

Hux opened the paper bag, revealing a tuna sandwich. “This is great, thank you.”

Phasma sat, watching him as he ate and drank his coffee. When he was done, she picked at her nails innocently and said, “I have been a very good girl and not nagged you about Ben for several days, but a little security bird told me that you left your office very late on Friday. And so did Ben.”

Hux glared at her. “Is this the only reason why you bought me lunch? To butter me up so you could ask about him?”

“I resent that. I was actually worried about your health. You work too much.”

“Mhm,” grumbled Hux.

“Come on, Hux. Give me _something!”_

Hux sighed. He might as well tell her. She was going to drag it out of him anyway. “Fine, I’ve fucked him,” he admitted.

Phasma’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh my god, finally! Tell me everything.”

Hux couldn’t help but smile at her. She was like a child in a sweetshop. “It was… pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Just pretty good?” she grimaced, sounding appalled at the statement.

Hux shrugged. “What more do you want to know?”

“Details, Hux, _details!_ I’ve been really invested in this, and I want something in return.”

“Oh yes, you’ve been _very_ patient,” Hux said sarcastically.

“I think I have.”

“And not annoying at all.”

Phasma flipped her hair. “What are you talking about? I’m never annoying.”

Hux looked at her. Normally, he had no issues with telling her everything about anything he did, but for some reason he didn’t want to talk about himself and Ben. At least not in detail. He didn’t really know why, but it just felt too… personal. But he knew he had to give her something, or she would never leave him alone. So he gave her the information that would most likely shut her up.

“His body is ridiculous and his cock is massive,” he said. “You were right. The entire office was right.”

“Called it,” said Phasma, pleased with herself.

Hux then leaned forward on his desk, conspiratorially, then said in almost a whisper, “And you know the large meeting room upstairs?”

Phasma nodded eagerly, taking the bait.

“We had sex on the table.”

Phasma gaped. Then she smirked. “Hux, you dog.” Then, “Wait, when was this?”

“The Saturday before last.”

“I had a meeting there last Monday morning!”

Hux smiled triumphantly back at her. “And you know they don’t clean during the weekends.”

“Hux, why?”

“You said you wanted details.”

Phasma stood up from her chair, shuddering. “I have to go wash my hands.”

“Thanks for lunch!” Hux called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In denial Hux is honestly one of my favourite things in this world. He doesn't like Ben. No, he says. He doesn't! You can fight him on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fully intending on only writing one more chapter, but then Ben suddenly wanted to go for drinks and have a sightseeing of London and things just got out of hand lmao. I hope you like it though ;)

With only a day to spare before the crucial presentation, Hux was beginning to feel the pressure. He wasn’t stressed per se, but he was a little nervous. Theoretically, he knew that everything was in place and that everyone had done the work they were supposed to do. Yet, he wouldn’t be able to relax completely before after the meeting was over tomorrow, and he knew that he would probably stay up late again tonight, going over everything one last time.

Hux was just exiting the men’s room, when someone very rudely and inappropriately pushed him back in.

“What are you doing? You can’t just follow me to the restroom!” Hux hissed at Ben, trying to push his way back out again but failing completely. Ugh, why was he so big and strong and _muscular_?

Ben locked the door behind him and closed in on Hux in the little room. Hux backed away from him but soon enough ran out of space and hit the wall. Ben followed, placing his hands on either side of Hux’s head, staring him down. It would have been incredibly intimidating if it wasn’t so sexy.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Ben accused him.

“What? No, I haven't,” Hux protested. “As much as I’d like to, I can’t avoid you. We’re forced to work together.”

Hux had absolutely avoided him - as best he could. Something had changed when he had met Ben at his hotel that weekend. Up until then it had been all about playing games and getting fucked in different places around the office. But then...

“You have brought Mitaka along to all our meetings this week,” Ben pointed out.

“So what? He’s my assistant. I need him there,” Hux responded, denying all charges.

At the hotel, Ben hadn’t been sexy, bossy suit Ben. That is to say he had been that as well, but he had mostly been just Ben. Casual Ben in jeans (very tight jeans) and a t-shirt, who read books, and who ordered food for them, and who was willing to lend Hux his clothes.

Ben narrowed his eyes at him. “Earlier today, you literally turned and jogged off in the opposite direction when you saw me in the hallway.”

Hux grimaced. “That’s ridiculous. I only did that because I remembered that I had forgotten this very important… _thing.”_

And the worst part about the whole hotel incident, was that Hux had _liked it._ Which was meaningless, because Ben, just like he had pointed out himself, was only in London for a few more days, before he went back to America and Hux would never see him again.

“Hux,” Ben said, his name a low growl at the back of his throat which made Hux’s knees weak. He leaned in on him, close to his ear. “Do you remember how much I missed your dick after two days without you?”

Hux swallowed, heat unfolding in his stomach.

Breathing hot against his neck, Ben continued, “How many days has it been now?”

Hux’s blood was boiling. His breath was growing heavier and his cock was throbbing in a desperate need to be taken care of. The way he and Ben had operated, the time that had passed since the hotel, was close to an eternity.

“Answer me,” Ben rasped into his ear, his lips grazing the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

“Five days,” Hux whimpered back at him.

Ben grabbed his left wrist and led his hand to his own groin. “Do you feel that?”

Hux had no problems feeling it. Ben was hard as a rock, and he swore he could feel him pulsating through his trousers.

“That’s five days without you, Hux. Five fucking days.”

“I -” Hux began but he didn’t know how to finish. He felt dazed, lost in some wonderful wet dream, and although he probably should pinch himself, he didn’t want to wake up.

Ben grabbed him and forced him to turn, going straight for his belt. He unbuckled it and quickly unzipped his trousers, all but ripping them off him. Hux panted and let out a small wail when Ben grabbed his cock.

“I think you’ve missed me too.”

Behind him, Hux could hear him slick his own fingers with spit, before those same fingers spread his ass cheeks apart and found his hole. Ben pushed at him, two at the same time, and Hux whimpered as they both entered him. It was tight, a little painful at the stretch, but he arched his back, insistent on taking it.

“Is that too much?” Ben asked, his fingers sinking into Hux as he dragged his hand over his cock. “That’s too much, isn’t it.”

“No,” denied Hux.

“Tell me to stop,” Ben told him. “If this isn’t what you want, then tell me to stop.”

“No,” Hux repeated.

“Are you sure?” His fingers spread inside Hux, making him moan.

Hux nodded impatiently. “Yes.”

Ben continued to fuck him with his fingers for a little while longer, before he pulled them out and let go of his cock. Then he grabbed Hux again and forced him over to the counter, Hux’s cock jerking as it hit the cold stone. He pushed at his upper back, making him bend over.

Hux looked into the mirror in front of him and watched as Ben readied himself. He unbuttoned his own trousers and took himself out, giving himself a few hard strokes, all the while looking straight into Hux’s eyes in the mirror.

Ben rolled a condom onto his cock and Hux watched, speechless at the deliciously filthy sight, as he crudely spat into his own hand for some extra lubrication. Then, he pulled Hux’s hips in tight, rolling against him and finally  pushing into him, burying himself to the hilt in one swift thrust. He wasn’t slow or gentle about it but there was nothing else that Hux wanted right now, as he gasped and bounced against the counter. He wanted it fast and rough - to feel Ben as deeply as possible inside of him. He would take anything from him because it _had_ been too long.

Trying to ignore every aspect of Ben, Hux hadn’t even touched himself over the last days, only to lead him here; legs spread, ass in the air, his hands holding onto the sides of the counter as Ben loomed over him. His fingers digged into Hux’s hips as he thrusted into him hard. All the while locking eyes with him in the mirror.

“Touch yourself,” Ben commanded him as he pushed down at the small of his back, forcing Hux to lift his ass a little higher and Ben to gain even better access. “Show me how much you want this. Show me how much you want me.”

Hux took his hand away from the counter, letting out a sigh of relief as he wrapped it around his own cock. He pushed his thumb into the slit of the head, pulled his foreskin back and started working at himself. He had to force himself not to moan, in fear of anyone outside hearing him.

As Hux pumped his cock, following Ben’s hurried rhythm as he drove in and out of him, Ben slapped his ass again. Every time he bottomed out inside Hux, he struck him with the flat of his hand, sending jolts of heat through Hux’s body, directly to his cock. It was too good, almost too much so, and Hux was tearing up at the perfect pain of it.

He was struggling to maintain standing, to even hold his head up. He couldn’t help himself from letting it fall down against his chest, almost sobbing as Ben continued his work.

“Look at me,” Ben commanded him, and Hux snapped his head back up again, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Tell me what you want, Hux,” he said, and he bent over him as he did, reaching for his chin (a move he had perfected). “Fucking beg me for it.”

There was still something inside Hux that told him he should fight back against this, that he shouldn’t give into Ben so easily. Begging was going too far, that voice said.

“I won’t beg,” Hux refused, biting his teeth together.

Ben leaned back again and stopped his movements, stilling deep inside Hux. Then he grabbed the arm Hux was stroking himself with and twisted it behind his back, Hux letting out a pained cry as he did.

He smirked back at him in the mirror. “Make no mistake. I will finish myself off like this and leave you in here, slumped over this counter, as you whine in despair at not having come.”

There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that Ben meant what he said.

“Fuck you,” he breathed.

Ben raised his brows at him and immediately started pulling out. He was almost all the way out, when desperation and a pure animalistic need, drove Hux to do the thing he loathed himself the most for doing. He didn’t look at Ben when he let out a quiet, “Please.”

“What was that?” Ben asked in a low, dangerous voice, stopping his movements.

Hux met his eyes in the mirror again. “Please, the wall,” he said, a little louder this time. “Fuck me up against the wall.”

Ben’s smirk broadened. He let go of Hux’s arm and pulled out of him completely. Hux turned around, threw his jacket off, and then kicked his own shoes and trousers off as well, not even caring that they landed on the restroom floor.

Then he let Ben lift him up and carry him over to the wall, where Hux wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and slid down on his cock.

It wasn’t an easy position to be in but Ben was more than strong enough to hold him up, and Hux more than satisfied with the short, deep thrusts he was already providing.

Hux clung to Ben, finally finding his mouth and kissing it fiercely, hurriedly, sloppily, his tongue entwining with his. He pushed his hand between their bodies and grabbed a hold of his own cock again, moving on it as fast as he could, reveling in their simultaneous sweet and aching coupling.

“Oh god, I - _fuck_ -” Hux muttered, incoherently.

And then he lost himself, waves of pleasure pulsating through him. And without being aware of what he said or did, he gasped Ben’s name as he buried his head in the nook of his neck.

Ben gave a few more sharp thrusts into him before he slammed the flat of his hand into the wall behind Hux and snarled. He held onto Hux with his other arm, mouthing into his ear, “You’re so good. So good.”

They came down from their high together, Ben sliding out of Hux and letting him down on the floor. When they pulled apart, Hux looked at Ben, then at himself. Both of them were a mess. Clothes creased and hair out of place. And worst of all, Hux had managed to come all over both Ben and himself.

“Shit,” said Ben, pulling his now sticky-with-come shirt away from his body.

It was absurd and comical. Hux didn’t do things like this. He didn’t let himself get fucked over a counter or up against a wall in a restroom. At work nonetheless! But he had just done that very thing. And suddenly, he couldn’t help himself from laughing.

Ben stared at him. “ _This_ is what you find funny? I never even see you fucking smile, but then you come all over my shirt and tie, and you laugh at it?”

“I’m sorry,” said Hux, trying to hold his laughter back.

Ben pushed him playfully and Hux almost fell into the wall again.

“If it makes you feel any better, I came all over mine too,” Hux pointed out as he collected his clothes from the floor (frowning as he did) and started getting dressed.

Ben did the same, removing his tie and putting it into the pocket of his trousers. When he put his suit jacket back on, it thankfully pretty much covered up the sperm stain. Hux, in turn, was glad he kept an extra shirt in his office, so he could change.

“You go first,” Ben said when they had made themselves presentable again.

Hux couldn’t believe he was sneaking out of the restroom like some horny teenager in secondary school. It was ludicrous, really.

“Wait,” uttered Ben, as Hux was about to unlock the door.

Hux turned again, and as he did, Ben yanked him towards him and kissed him, warm and deep, and Hux should really tell him to stop doing that, because it always left him feeling faint. And it was the exact reason why he had stayed away from him for five days.

 

* * *

 

Back in his office, Hux was halfway into his new shirt, when the door suddenly opened. He whirled around, ready to reign all hell down upon whoever dared enter his office without knocking first.

“Hi,” said Phasma as she snuck in, her hands tucked behind her back as if she was hiding something.

“Maybe knock next time?” he told her sourly, but not even half as angry as he would have been at anyone else.

All she did in return was smile at him - a knowing, secretive smile.

“What?” he asked.

“Did you and Ben just have sex in the men’s room?” she asked innocently.

Hux almost choked on his own breath at that question and mistakenly jumped over a buttonhole in his crisp, white shirt.

“No,” he lied, feeling the telltale signs of a warm blush on his face.

“If it wasn’t you, then I wonder who? Because I clearly heard someone having a lot of fun in there when I was at the ladies’.”

“What the hell? Were you listening?”

“Ha, so you admit it was you!”

Hux glared at her in response.

“And no, I wasn’t listening. At least not purposefully. But the walls aren't exactly thick, darling.”

Hux came to the collar of his shirt when he realised his buttoning mistake and had to start over.

Phasma sat down at the edge of Hux’s desk, crossing her legs. “How is it going between you two, anyway? Are you enjoying yourself?” She put her finger up. “Wait, let me rephrase that, because you are _clearly_ enjoying yourself.”

“Phasma,” Hux snapped, finally managing to button up his shirt right.

“I think Ben likes you.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Hux huffed, but his stomach did flutter ever so slightly at her words. He grabbed his tie and put it over his head, standing himself in front of the mirror to adjust it.

“You denying it, doesn’t make it untrue.”

“And you saying it, doesn’t make it true.”

“Touché,” she said, cocking an eyebrow. “But truthfully... What would you do if it turned out he did?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

“Nothing?”

“That’s right, nothing. He lives on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. There is nothing to do.”

He could feel her eyes on him as he started working on his cufflinks.

“Hux -” she tried, her voice milder now; less probing, more caring.

“Don’t,” he told her, his eyes meeting hers, and he was serious this time. He didn’t want to be pushed.

“Okay,” she resigned, getting up from the desk. Before she left his office, she turned and said, “Good luck tomorrow. You’ll nail it. I know you will.”

He gave her a quick smile. “Thanks.”

It wasn’t until after Phasma left, that Hux realised that, in the heat of the moment, he had actually said Ben’s name. He had moaned it into his ear as he came all over him. There was no way Ben hadn’t heard it. Yet, he hadn’t said anything about it. He hadn’t rubbed it in or triumphantly claimed his victory. Not like Hux had.

 

* * *

 

On Friday, it was finally time for the presentation of the security project Hux had worked on for the last six months. He had practiced and memorised everything he was going to say, but he still had his cards, just in case. He had even recorded and watched himself do the presentation, to make sure his body language and gestures were appropriate and pleasing to watch.

Minutes before go time, only a large double door was separating Hux from the prime minister and a number of government representatives. And only a large double door was standing between him and his potential doom. If he failed this, after being so insistent that he take the lead on it, his career would plummet and die.

Hux rolled his neck and looked to his right, where Ben was standing. He was the exact opposite of him. Where Hux was undeniably tense, Ben seemed more relaxed than ever.

He was glad they had eventually come to an agreement on the presentation; that they had found a middle ground that Hux was actually comfortable with. It was a plan that was different enough for the government to hopefully _feel_ good about but not so outrageously different that they would run for the hills thinking them mad.

Ben was undeniably still a wild card but he had promised Hux that he would let him do most of the talking, and only open his mouth to magically charm people. Because somehow, he was really good at that.

When the double doors in front of them opened, Ben turned to him, “You’ve got this.”

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Hux and Ben walked back out of the same double doors. This time, Hux was visibly more relaxed. The presentation had gone well. Really well, in fact. Of course, there was never a guarantee but Hux was very confident that they would get this deal.

Outside, as Hux was trying to get a taxi, Ben said, “We should grab a drink.”

Hux turned to him. “A drink?”

“To celebrate. You did great in there! There’s no way they’re not going to go for it.”

Heated pride spread in Hux’s chest at Ben’s praise, and yet he said, “It’s three o’clock.”

“So?”

“A little early for drinks, don’t you think?”

“One drink, Hux. One single drink.”

Hux sighed. He shouldn’t say yes. He really shouldn’t. This wasn’t what they had agreed on. He would regret it. But he said, “Fine. _One_ drink.”

They jumped in a taxi together and Hux brought Ben to a small bar he liked to frequent. He didn't go out that often (because that meant having to deal with people, and in general people were pretty awful) but this place was good. It was never crowded and anyone who came here, came because they genuinely appreciated what they served.

“Cool place,” Ben said, looking up at the ceiling with old whisky bottles hanging from it.

“It’s a whisky bar,” Hux pointed out. “They have other things too obviously but if you don’t like whisky, you’re wrong and you can leave.”

“You’re trying to be funny again, aren't you?” Ben mocked.

“Just because my sense of humour is too refined for your uncultured American person, doesn't mean I’m not funny,” Hux retorted.

Ben grinned at him and headed for the bar.

“What can I get you?” the bartender, a young woman Hux had ordered from countless times before, asked.

“A Jack Daniel’s, I guess. What do you want?” asked Ben, turning to Hux.

Hux stared at him in horror.

“What?” asked Ben.

Turning to the bartender, Hux said, “Forget everything he just said. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

The bartender gave Hux an understanding smile.

“I’ll have a Lagavulin 16,” ordered Hux, “and he will have a Glenlivet 18.”

“Coming right up,” the bartender said, turning to find the bottles on the shelf.

“Well, that was sexy as fuck,” Ben commented.

“Someone ordering whisky is another one of your turn-ons?” Hux asked, skeptically.

Ben leaned in closer, whispering, “ _You_ ordering whisky is another one of my turn-ons.”

Hux coughed, keeping his eyes on the bartender as she poured the whisky. He didn't want to give away that Ben’s comment had made him a little hot and bothered.

“There you are,” the bartender said as she placed two plump little whisky glasses in front of them.

Ben went for his wallet but Hux handed her a couple of bills before he was able to.

“What exactly did you get me?” Ben asked when they had found a table, sniffing his glass.

“Poison,” Hux told him, stonefaced.

“Interesting,” hummed Ben, “And what flavours does this poison have?”

Hux, swirling his whisky slowly around in his glass, couldn’t help but give him a half smile. “Try it,” he said, “You tell me what it tastes like.”

Ben took a sip of his glass and Hux watched as he held it in his mouth a few seconds before swallowing it. He knitted his brows as he spoke, “It’s very sweet. I can definitely taste the honey.”

Hux nodded in confirmation and Ben took another sip.

“Orange. And clove?”

“Very good,” Hux told him, taking a sip of his own whisky.

“Wow, a compliment. That’s a first,” Ben said cheekily.

“Only because this is the first thing you’ve done right since I met you,” Hux fired back.

Ben gave him a wicked a smile, “I can think of a couple of other things I have done right.”

His foot touched Hux’s ankle under the table, and Hux, against his good senses, didn’t move his leg. He let him caress his way up past his calf with the side of his foot, heat forming where it touched, spreading up his leg and out through the rest of his body.

“What does yours taste like?” Ben asked.

“It’s a lot a heavier,” he said. And then he watched himself push his glass across the table towards Ben, silently offering him to taste it, as if his hand was doing whatever it wanted without his mind having any say in it whatsoever.

Ben sniffed then took a sip from Hux’s glass. “Oh wow, that is very smokey.”

“It’s an acquired taste. Takes some getting used to.”

Ben nodded.

“It lingers,” Hux pointed out.

Ben pushed the glass back towards Hux, and when he took it, Hux’s fingers brushed his. And, of course, Hux should have yanked his hand back, but once again it seemed to have a mind of its own, letting his fingers rest on top of Ben’s.

Ben met his eyes, and for the first time, Hux noticed there was a shimmer of gold in them.

“Just like you,” Ben said.

 

* * *

 

On his way home, four hours later, Hux’s head was spinning, and it wasn’t from the buzz of the alcohol. Foolishly, he had stayed way longer than he should. Foolishly, he had had more than that one drink. Foolishly, his heart had caught on fire when Ben had said what he said. That Hux _lingered_ with him.

Hux didn’t do this. He shouldn’t do this. It was stupid and he knew better. It would never work and he should save himself from inevitable pain by ending this right now. Truth be told, he should never have started it.

His phone buzzed, and Hux’s mouth twitched into a small smile when he saw who it was from.

 **[7:26 Ben]:** _Will you indulge me in one final thing before I have to leave?_

 **[7:26 Hux]:** _Perhaps. It depends on what you want me to do._

 **[7:27 Ben]:** _Always the skeptic. Despite having been here for four weeks, I haven’t seen a lot of London. I want you to take me on a tour._

 **[7:28 Hux]:** _A tour?_

 **[7:30 Ben]:** _A proper tourist sightseeing. I want to see Hyde Park and the Tower of London, and I want to ride on one of those red double decker buses. And I want to see the queen._

 **[7:30 Hux]:** _I’m not sure the Queen is available, but I can ask._

 **[7:31 Ben]:** _You know, it wouldn’t surprise me if it turned out you actually knew her._

Hux thought about it. This was his golden opportunity to say no; to turn Ben down; to make this easy on himself.

 **[7:35 Hux]:** _Be ready at 10. I’ll pick you up at your hotel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux: I gotta turn Ben down.  
> Also Hux: Meet me tomorrow at 10.
> 
> Someone has a crush :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said the previous chapter was supposed to be the last chapter? Yeah, this was also meant to be the last chapter. Except it's not. There will be another :P

Hux hadn’t slept much that night. He had laid awake for hours, feeling all _giddy,_ his head spinning with thoughts of Ben, Ben, Ben. It had driven him absolutely mad, to the point where he had gotten up in the middle of the night, pulled a bottle of wine from his wine rack and drank half of it before going back to bed and finally falling asleep.

His rigorous morning routine took him half an hour longer than usual because he couldn’t decide whether he should slick his hair back, like he did at work, or just leave it casually styled, like he usually did on the weekends. He eventually decided on the latter. Then he couldn’t decide what to wear, and he cursed himself for being so terribly disorganised that he hadn’t picked his outfit out the night before. After having tried on a number of things and the thought _I have nothing to wear_ actually crossed his mind, he stopped himself and picked out two things he really liked and knew looked good on him: a pair of dark washed jeans and a plain white t-shirt. If he only wore the t-shirt, he could get away with wearing a heavier jacket, which in turn would make him look slightly more dressed up. After all, he didn’t want to look _too_ casual.

He quickly downed a piece of toast and his morning cup of tea before he brushed his teeth and hurried out the door. The tube could be horrid on the weekends and he didn’t want to be accused of being late, which obviously made him turn up fifteen minutes early.

Realising how early he actually was, Hux decided to take a short walk in the area. Being late, was bad, but being too early, wasn’t good either. He didn’t want to seem desperate.

God, this was so stupid. Why was he even here? He checked the time on his phone again: five to ten now. He could leave. Text Ben and say he couldn’t make it after all - that he had gotten sick. Or not text him at all. Say nothing and just not show. That would certainly make a point.

And what point was that exactly? Hux wasn’t even sure anymore.

He walked back to the hotel entrance, shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and stood, waiting, bouncing back and forth on his heels. Not impatiently. Not at all.

“Hey,” a voice sounded.

Hux turned to see Ben coming out from the hotel, running his hand through his hair as he went (and Hux wouldn’t have minded if it was his own hand in his hair). He was wearing black jeans, a dark grey army style jacket and a red flannel shirt with too many buttons unbuttoned. Hux could see the cleft of his pecks. What was he thinking, exposing people to that? Hux wasn’t certain whether he would rather him button that shirt up, or just take it off.

“Have you waited long?” Ben asked.

“I only got here a couple of minutes ago,” Hux lied.

Ben looked him up and down, not even hiding that he did. “Your hair is different,” he pointed out. “You look nice. I half expected you to show up in a suit.”

“I don’t wear suits when I’m not at work,” frowned Hux, but his stomach made a small tumble at the compliment.

“Not gonna lie, I kind of thought you did.”

“That would be impractical.”

“So, the only reason you don’t wear them on the weekends is because they’re impractical? Not because you want to be comfortable?”

“Englishmen are never comfortable,” Hux said with an expressionless face.

Ben chuckled. “You’re getting better with the humour.”

Hux gave him a small smile in return.

“So, what are we doing today?” asked Ben.

“Our plan is this,” Hux began, “we’ll go to the Tower first, then take a bus to the Parliament and Westminster Abbey.” He paused, “I added those because they’re so close to Buckingham anyway, and if you’re going to do this god-awful tourist thing, then you might as well do it properly. Then we’ll walk from there to Buckingham. And then go to Hyde Park.”

Ben smiled at him as he spoke, and when Hux finished, he said, “That’s probably the most you’ve spoken to me in one go, ever.”

“Don't get used to it,” Hux grumbled.

“I’ll treasure it,” he said. And then he _winked._ Actually winked.

Hux didn’t say anything because he didn’t know how to respond to that. Why was Ben always like that? Why was he so open and honest? It made Hux uncomfortable. And warm all over.

Although it was still fairly early, the tube was packed, and Hux and Ben practically had to stand on top of each other on the ride from the hotel to the Tower. Ben was so close, Hux could almost feel his heartbeat through his clothes. He felt warm and strong against him, and Hux couldn’t resist drawing in the scent of that woody perfume he wore.

“Well, this got intimate a lot faster than I thought it would,” said Ben.

Hux gave him a dirty look. “Not voluntarily.”

Ben shifted his hips a little, bucking against Hux. “Are you sure?”

“Stop it,” Hux hissed while Ben grinned.

When they arrived at the Tower, Hux cursed himself for not having thought of buying tickets online beforehand. Now they had to que, which was dreadful. Hux grumbled as Ben craned his neck, looking at the old fortress.

“I’ll pay,” said Ben, when they finally made it to the ticket booth.

“I can pay for myself,” Hux refused.

“I know you can but you’re taking the time to show me around, so it’s the least I can do.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“I _want_ to,” Ben pointed out.

“I don't want to owe you anything,” Hux protested.

“For fuck’s sake, Hux! Will you let me pay for the fucking ticket!” Ben almost shouted at him.

A few people turned and stared at them, wondering what the commotion was about.

“Fine,” Hux finally mumbled in agreement, if for no other reason than to stop people from looking at them.

“You’re the most stubborn person in the entire universe,” Ben sighed as they entered the fortress’ courtyard.

“I’m not -" Hux began.

“Stubborn?” Ben quickly interrupted.

“There is no guarantee I was going to say that.”

“I know for a fact that was what you were going to say. And yeah, you are. Donkeys around the world have little statues of you that they worship."

“Hilarious,” Hux said sarcastically, holding back an actual smile.

“Here’s your ticket.” He pushed it into Hux’s hand. “It was £26. You’re indebted to me for life now.”

Ben seemed to be thoroughly excited about the Tower and its history. He was very fascinated by the ravens in particular, and probably took a million photos of them. The crown jewels were the last thing they saw. They shuffled along a line of people as they looked at them.

Ben, walking behind Hux, said, “I don’t care about this.”

“No?” asked Hux.

He bent down close to Hux’s ear. “I’m much more interested in your crown jewels.”

Hux let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re insufferable.”

“I love how you pretend you don’t like it when I talk to you like that,” Ben went on, giving his ass a quick swat.

Hux went warm again, suddenly feeling a need to remove his jacket.

“Time to move on,” he said, escaping the jewel house to get away from Ben’s fondling hands.

Ben trailed after him, grinning, looking stupid. And infuriatingly handsome.

It wasn’t a long bus ride from the Tower to the Parliament but Ben made sure to get as much out of it as possible. He immediately headed for the second deck of the red bus, taking the stairs two steps at a time to get up there.

“I’ve never seen anyone this enthusiastic about a bus,” Hux pointed out.

“But they’re cool! And we don’t have these,” Ben exclaimed, looking out the window at the Thames, snapping some more photos.

He was possibly even more excited about Westminster Abbey and the Parliament, and when Hux told him the story of Guy Fawkes and the Gunpowder Plot, his eyes lit up with interest. It was actually kind of adorable how he did that.

But before they got that far, Ben grabbed Hux’s arm as they got off the bus and gasped.

“Is that Big Ben?” he pointed at the large clock tower at the north end of the Parliament.

Hux nodded.

“I need a photo,” he said, his breath suddenly a little shorter.

“Go ahead,” said Hux, gesturing to the clock. “No one’s stopping you.”

“No, I need a photo of myself in front of the clock.” He pushed his phone into Hux’s hand, then ran over and stood himself in front of the tower.

“Why do you -” Hux began, calling after him, but then it dawned on him. Ben wanted a photo of himself in front of the clock because they shared a name; because they were both big Bens.

God, he was a child. An actual child, trapped in the body of this massive man. And the worst part was that Hux found it funny.

Hux opened the camera on his phone and snapped a few photos as Ben posed with his arms in the air.

“Let me see,” he said eagerly after, taking the phone from Hux again. He chuckled as he looked at the photos. Then he said, “Hey Hux, smile.”

Hux looked at him and before he knew what was happening, Ben put his arm around his shoulders and snapped a selfie of them.

“What the hell?” Hux exclaimed. “Did you just take a photo of us?”

“100% did,” Ben said, self-satisfied, looking at the photo.

“Show me that,” Hux demanded.

Ben turned his phone towards Hux, and there it was: a photo of the two of them together. Ben was smiling broadly and hugging Hux tightly, while Hux was looking at Ben with questioning eyes, clearly not paying attention to the photo that was being taken.

Hux went for the phone, trying to grab it but Ben lifted it up in the air, and the few centimetres he had on Hux made sure he couldn’t reach it.

“Delete it!” Hux hissed at him, still trying to get to the phone.

“No way,” said Ben, getting on his toes to get it even further away from him.

“I look like an idiot!”

“What are you talking about? You look cute.”

“I’m not _cute!_ ”

Ben stopped trying to fend him off then and lowered his arm. “You’re right, you’re not cute,” he agreed. “You’re handsome.”

Hux felt his face grow warm at the compliment. Ben reached his arm out for him and grabbed the opening of his jacket.

“Hux,” he said, finding his eyes, and Hux melted a little at the way Ben looked at him so intentely and the way he said his name (and damn, he just looked so _handsome_ ). “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you this morning. Can I?”

He wouldn’t say it but Hux had wanted the same thing. So he just nodded, then waited for Ben to find his lips. The seconds it took for him to do so seemed like hours, and when he finally did, Hux sighed in relief, as if his body hadn’t been able to relax until that very moment. It was different, somehow, from any of their previous kisses. Every other had been during or after sex, and although great, they had been intimate in a completely different way. This was softer, deeper, warmer.

When Ben pulled away, Hux almost stumbled after him, not ready for the kiss to end. Ben grabbed his hand, steadying him, and he didn’t let go as he pointed to Westminster Abbey and asked, “This way?”

They visited Buckingham Palace next, where Ben uttered his disappointment at Hux not having been able to make an appointment with the Queen, but was pleased again when Hux took a photo of him next to one of the guards.

“Please don’t do anything stupid to him,” Hux told him before he agreed to it.

“Isn’t it a thing to try to get a reaction out of them?” asked Ben, eyeing the guards with much interest.

“It sort of is, but aside from them thinking you’re an idiot, they are also legally allowed to stab you with their bayonet if you bother them too much.”

Ben whistled. “I’ll just stand next to him at a safe distance then, not being an annoying tourist.”

They ended their small tour of London in Hyde Park, where Ben took Hux’s hand again (and Hux let him because why not at this point), and they leisurely strolled around the park. The sun was out, the temperature was mild, and there weren’t that many people around. Admittedly, it was nice.

“So,” Ben began, after they had walked around the park for a while. He seemed to linger on the word before he continued, “I know you don’t do food, but I’m pretty much starving.”

Now that he mentioned it, Hux realised he was pretty hungry himself. He hadn't eaten since that morning, and it was early evening by now.

Hux let go of Ben’s hand. He looked at the graveled footpath in front of him, the sun hanging low in the sky, and at the trees around him that were still springing to life. Then he looked at Ben, whose hair was as free and untamed as always; at the dark lashes brushing softly against his skin when he blinked; at his slightly furrowed brow, that made him look more serious than Hux knew he was; and at the moles on his face, spread across it like stars on a night sky.

Then he took a deep breath and said the single most foolish thing he had ever said in his life, “There’s a pretty good Japanese place near where I live. We could go there first and then go back to mine.”

Ben stared at him, looking almost dumbfounded. “You want to have dinner _and_ go back to your place?” he said incredulously. “Aren't you breaking like a hundred of your own rules by doing that?”

He was right. Hux _was_ breaking around a hundred rules, and he really shouldn't. Really, really shouldn't. If his good senses could, they would have physically shook him and slapped him across the face right now.

“Careful, or I’ll change my mind,” Hux warned.

Ben made a gesture as if zipping his own mouth shut, and Hux knew he wouldn't say anything more if he knew what was best for him.

 

* * *

 

 

They took the tube to the Japanese restaurant (a table for two, Hux told the waiter for the first time), where they both ordered chicken ramen. They didn’t speak as they ate. Perhaps because they both were as hungry as they were, or perhaps in anticipation of what they both knew was to come when they got back to Hux’s apartment. The latter was certainly the case for Hux. He very much enjoyed the ramen (he would bet on it being one of the best in London), but he had stared at Ben’s chest under his “one too many buttons unbuttoned" shirt all day, and he really needed to get him out of it.

There was also silence between them as they walked the five minutes from the restaurant to Hux’s apartment, and Hux could feel the crackling electricity of want in the air between them. When they finally entered the apartment, Hux honestly couldn't close the door fast enough behind them, and he was on Ben immediately when he did.

“I need this off - _right now_ ,” Hux panted as he fumbled with the buttons of Ben’s shirt. He struggled for some reason, but he couldn't wait, and so he just… ripped it.

Three of the buttons flew off the flannel shirt as Hux forced it open.

“Well, I didn’t need that shirt anyway,” said Ben a bit surprised, but grinned wildly as Hux pushed both his jacket and (now ruined) shirt off him.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Hux almost snarled as he threw his own jacket off. His tongue found Ben’s perky nipples and he licked at them eagerly.

Ben sighed and sank back against the wall, letting Hux do the work for once.

Hux licked long strokes down Ben’s torso to his belly button, where he continued to plant eager kisses down the trail of hair disappearing into his jeans.

Squatting in front of him now, Hux could clearly and happily see the huge bulge in Ben’s trousers. He traced it with his fingers and Ben sighed a little at the touch.

He unbuttoned Ben’s jeans, pulling them off him, then wasted no time and pulled off his boxers as well (who had the patience to wait for that anyway?). Ben’s cock sprang free in front of him. It was really the first time he saw it from this vantage point, and he couldn't lie: it was a very impressive cock.

Hux looked up at Ben, who was smirking down at him, and damn him. He knew very well that his cock was impressive.

“Makes you wonder, doesn't it, how it’s even able to fit up that perfectly tight asshole of yours,” he said.

Hux wished he had enough self-restraint at that point to tell him to fuck off or something similar, but instead he went straight for the head of Ben’s cock, wrapping his lips firmly around it.

Now, Hux was good at a lot of things. He prided himself on being a quick study. But there were mainly two things he excelled at: his job and blowjobs. He was _great_ at blowjobs. He had perfected them. And he was fully intending on Ben experiencing it.

“Of course, it’s because you’re such a willing -" Ben continued to speak, but was cut off by his own sudden gasp as Hux quickly eased down on his cock and sucked at it with all his might, creating the closest he could get to a vacuum.

“ _Fuck!”_ Ben cried out, banging his head back against the wall.

Well, it wasn’t a completely wrong finish to the sentence he had started.

Hux didn't let up on him. It was Ben’s time to get punished now - to be treated like a plaything. Hux had practiced this for years, and by now he was able to keep the suction going even as he moved back and forth on him, simultaneously using his tongue to tease the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ben chanted, grabbing a handful of Hux’s hair. “What the hell are you doing to me?”

Hux only answered him by moving further down on his cock, making Ben whine above him. It felt good to have this power over him, to watch and hear him come undone at his mouth alone.

He slid his hands up Ben’s thighs, leading one in between them, brushing his balls on his way to his perineum. Hux pushed at the soft skin testingly with two fingers.

Ben’s reaction was immediate. He grabbed Hux’s hand forcefully, almost painfully. “Stop!” he said. “Shit, Hux, you can’t… I’m going to fucking explode.”

Hux finally released him, giving him a smug look as he licked his lips.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Ben kept cursing as he panted like a bull.

Hux stood. He wouldn't have minded continuing their little corridor tryst, but there was a functional and comfortable bed very close by, and it would be nice to enjoy Ben for the last time in it.

“Come,” he ordered Ben, walking towards the bedroom and shedding his own clothes as he went.

He found Millicent sleeping on the bed. “Get down,” he shooed at her, and she fled the room with an offended look on her face.

Ben came up behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his chest, pulling him against him, and christ! The feeling of his fully erect cock against Hux’s asscheek was making his own cock jump.

Ben scraped his teeth against his right shoulder. He found one of Hux’s nipples with his hand and tweaked it, making Hux sigh in satisfaction.

“I’m so ready to bury my cock in your ass again,” he growled.

It was difficult to turn him down, knowing what Ben could do, but Hux said, “No.”

“No?” Ben let out in genuine surprise.

He let go of Hux, who turned, then circled around Ben, pushing him onto the bed. He stood himself between his legs, one flat palm on his chest.

“No, because I want to collect that offer now,” Hux smiled cheekily at him.

“What offer?” Ben asked, his eyes narrowing slightly, but in curiosity more than anything. He let one of his hands slide behind Hux’s back, stopping at the curve right above his ass.

“The offer to fuck you, of course,” Hux told him, cocking his head to one side.

It dawned on Ben then, what he had indeed offered Hux two weeks ago, and when it did, he didn’t answer by words, for once. He answered by pulling Hux on top of him on the bed and smashing his mouth against his.

They laid like that for a while, kissing eagerly and grinding against each other, before Hux needed more. He pushed off Ben, reaching for his nightstand and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.

He slicked his fingers with a generous amount of it, then looked at Ben as he let one of them teasingly circle his hole. Ben looked back at him and nodded, and Hux pushed the finger into him. Ben closed his eyes and put his head back on the bed as Hux began fingerfucking him. He moaned as Hux crooked the finger inside him before pulling it out and entering a second finger as well.

Hux gradually worked him open. It wasn’t that he was particularly patient at the moment and therefor wanted to take it slow, but the satisfaction of seeing Ben writhe at just his hand’s work, was a bit of a powertrip.

“God, can you just -” Ben moaned, reaching for his own cock as Hux decided to enter a third finger into him.

“Hmm?” Hux purred, knowing full well what Ben wanted him to do.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Ben grunted as he gave himself a couple of quick strokes.

“I’m just returning the favour.” He crooked his fingers.

“Jesus _fuck_ , just fuck me already!”

“ _Just fuck me already_ what?” asked Hux innocently, massaging Ben’s perineum with his thumb as he slid his fingers in and out of him.

“Please! Please, I beg you, Hux. God, please.”

Unlike Hux, Ben obviously wasn’t opposed to begging.

“Fine,” said Hux, sounding bored, while in reality he was on fire. His cock was throbbing in need of being taken care of.

He slipped his fingers out of Ben, drying them off on the sheets, before he put the condom on.

“I need you a little more lifted,” he told him.

Ben put one of Hux’s pillows under his ass, and Hux lined himself up. He shuddered as the tip of his cock touched Ben’s rim. Then he pushed into him.

Oh god, that felt good. It had been a long time since he last had been top, and he had almost forgotten how amazing it could feel. Getting fucked was by far his favourite thing, but doing the fucking certainly had its perks too. It was so warm and tight around him, and christ, he really needed to concentrate on holding back or else this would be over in no time.

“God, that’s hot to watch,” said Ben as he looked at Hux’s cock moving in and out of him, and knowing that he thought so didn’t make it any easier for Hux to contain himself.

Hux groaned as he grabbed onto Ben’s hips and sped up a little.

“I don’t think I can keep this up for too long,” he admitted.

“I don’t think I can either,” Ben breathed. “Just let me know when you’re close.”

Hux nodded, closing his eyes as he thrusted into Ben, in hopes of focusing on something a little less arousing than the feeling of what he was doing. But it had the opposite effect, for closing his eyes meant no distractions. There was only the feeling of Ben squeezing tight around him everytime he bottomed out in him, making him all dizzy with lust and craving and _more of this_. More of everything. More of Ben.

He opened his eyes again, only to find the glorious sight of Ben sprawled out underneath him, his damp hair against the sheets, framing his face like a halo. He was rubbing his own cock, still watching Hux, as if mesmerized by him, and Hux just couldn’t.

“Shit,” he blurted out, as he suddenly felt a massive wave of heat rush through his body.

“Are you close?” asked Ben.

Hux nodded, almost breathless, as he kept pushing into Ben, feeling how that heat grew stronger and stronger by the second.

“Wait,” he said, and Hux, halfway into him, stopped moving.

Ben pulled his own legs up, then reached out for Hux, silently asking him to move, to come closer. Hux shifted his position, placing his arms on either side of Ben’s broad chest. Ben grabbed the back of his neck, gently forcing him to come down and kiss him. It was tender, almost loving, and Hux let it slide, because in this very moment, this was what he wanted too. This closeness.

“Now move,” Ben rasped into his ear.

Hux expected the build up to have died down in him a little, but it hadn’t. He was still right at the peak, on the verge of climax. And in this position, being so deep, so close, everything was soldering. And every movement, every touch, every breath was so intense.

Underneath him, Ben was squirming. Hux met his gaze, and Ben looked back at him with warm, brown eyes, before he closed them. His brow furrowed, his neck curved back exposing his throat, and his mouth opened in a silent howl.

They came almost simultaneously. Hux pushed into Ben one last time and came deep inside of him, as Ben lifted his hips up to meet him and his cock spasmed and spilled out between their bodies.

None of them made a sound after, none of them moved. Hux wasn’t quite sure where he was, but it didn't even matter, because he was in a deliriously wonderful state of just being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it on that orgasmic cliffhanger, but this ended up a lot longer than I ever meant it to, and I really needed to split the chapter in two. Hopefully, that's okay with you all <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! It's time to figure out whether Hux is actually capable of admitting that he does like Ben.

“Hey,” Ben spoke softly, as his hands came up to cup Hux’s face. 

Hux blinked and met his eyes, snapping out of his own head. Ben smiled at him.

“There you are,” he said, and he found Hux’s lips, meeting him in a delicate but intense kiss.

Hux sighed. He needed to get off and out of Ben, but strangely enough he didn't really want to. He wanted to stay - inside him, on top of him and close to him. Something had to be wrong with him (a fever perhaps?), but he allowed himself to do it anyway. Just for a few seconds. Or a minute or two, but who was watching the clock.

When he finally did move off Ben, he only moved as far as right next to him, so he could still feel his skin against his. It didn’t take long though, before he started to feel cold, and he snuck under the duvet, pulling it all the way up to his nose.

“Are you cold?” Ben asked, giving him a bit of a worried look.

“A little,” Hux mumbled from under the duvet.

“A little, my ass. You’re wrapped in that thing like a cocoon. Come here.” And then he slipped under the duvet himself, pulling Hux to him and wrapping his arms around him. He rubbed his back slowly, warming him up. And it felt good. Really good, actually.

“This is nice,” Ben whispered to him.

Hux didn’t answer, but he did inch even closer to him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Ben put his head on top of his.

“I need to ask you something,” Hux mumbled close to his neck.

“I can’t really hear what you’re saying,” Ben chuckled.

Hux groaned and moved away from him again. “I need to ask you something,” he repeated.

“Sure,” said Ben.

“At the company party,” he began, not looking at Ben as he talked, “after I so graciously called you a wankstain. Between then and me finding you in my bed the next morning; what happened?”

“You can’t remember?” Ben sounded both surprised and amused.

Hux shot a quick look at him. “No.”

Ben started laughing. “This whole time, you haven’t remembered?” 

“Shut up, and just tell me what I did,” said Hux, trying to escape Ben’s arms because he was already feeling the embarrassment.

Ben however, refused to let him go. He held onto him. “It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

A wave of relief washed over Hux. Maybe he hadn’t done anything stupid after all. Maybe he had just been drunk and horny, and jumped Ben. He had, after all, been hot back then too, despite being an asshole.

“You only tried to punch me in the face,” Ben continued.

Relief was replaced by sudden terror. “I did what?”

Hux struggled to get free of Ben’s arms, who finally let him go, and sat up in bed.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t hit me. You were pretty drunk, so your aiming was shit. Not that you would’ve hit me anyway.”

Hux huffed. “I could have hit you if I was sober.”

Ben raised his eyebrows at him. “Yeah… No.”

“You’re not invincible, you know,” Hux told him, a little offended.

“No, but I’ve been doing kickboxing since I was fifteen years old, so when it comes to avoiding getting punched in the face, I have a lot of practice.”

“Oh,” was all Hux said. That would certainly explain his physique.

“Do you want the full story?”

“I would prefer to know, yes.” As embarrassing as it might be, Hux would still rather know the truth than not know at all.

Ben propped himself up on his elbow. “Okay, so… You stormed off after our little altercation, right? I wasn’t going to go after you, but then I figured it would be really stupid to leave it on that note, so I decided to do it anyway. I found you in your office, with a bottle of whisky. No idea where you got that from.”

“From my office bar, I would assume,” Hux said casually.

“You have a bar in your office?”

“Just a few bottles, so I have something to offer potential guests and clients. Or when I work late and need something to kick me back into gear.”

“Of course you have,” Ben shook his head, but smiled. “Anyway, I tried being the bigger person, although I did think you were acting pretty dickish, by apologising for pulling that cheek pat move. I don’t know if you remember that?”

“No, but Phasma told me about it,” Hux glared at him.

“You deserved it,” Ben told him, and he was probably right. “I walked into your office and I apologised. You got up from behind your desk and said  _ fuck off. _ I said  _ That’s not very nice, _ and you charmingly fired back a  _ Get out of my office, you cretin. _ I clearly remember that, because I’d never been called a cretin before.”

“Oh my god,” Hux cringed, lying back down in bed and pulling the duvet over his face.

“Wait, it gets better,” laughed Ben, pulling the duvet away from his face again. “You were waving the whisky bottle around a lot, and when you came close to me, I just grabbed your wrist, because I didn’t want to get hit by it, and that’s when you tried to punch me. Knowing your fondness for whisky now, I suppose it makes sense. You probably thought I was going to steal it from you.”

“Probably,” mumbled Hux, covering his face with his hands now.

“And then -” he smirked, giving a dramatic pause.

“And then?” Hux ushered him on, peeking through his fingers at Ben.

“And then you kissed me.” Ben’s smirk broadened into a massive gloating grin.

“No way!” Hux protested.

“Yes way. I had gripped both of your wrists to avoid getting a bottle or a fist in my face, you were standing pretty close, and then you just leaned in and kissed me.”

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Hux groaned and grimaced at the thought of his own behaviour.

“You were drunk? And I wasn’t exactly sober myself, so… I can’t say I saw it coming, but it probably took me about half a second to accept it.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow at him. “A whole half of a second - after I had called you a wankstain, told you to fuck off, and tried to punch you in the face? Your standards are pretty low.”

Ben shrugged. “What can I say, you’re hot.”

Hux couldn't help but smile a little smugly. “Continue.”

With a surprisingly stealthy move, Ben got on top of Hux, pinning him down to the mattress with his large body. He bit at Hux’s earlobe, and Hux let out a sudden, involuntary whimper.

“It got pretty hot and heavy in your office before you insisted we went back to your place, which I definitely didn’t object to,” Ben continued. His mouth moved to the other side of Hux’s neck, nibbling his way down from his jaw to his collarbone.

“We came back here -” A kiss to his throat, and Hux shuddered.

“I fucked you in the shower first, up against the wall -” A lick at the center of his chest. Hux squirmed a little.

“Then I fucked you here, in bed, from behind -” A soft bite to Hux’s right nipple, and he arched his back.

“You almost wore me out.  _ Harder, Ben, _ you kept telling me.  _ Fuck me harder. _ ” A nip at Hux’s left nipple, and Hux’s cock was definitely waking up again.

“And it was -” Ben’s tongue licked a broad stroke up Hux’s sternum, and Hux closed his eyes.

“The best fuck I’d ever had.” He found Hux’s lips and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth, and Hux more than willingly let him in.

“And then,” he whispered hoarsely as he pulled away from Hux again, his heat lingering on Hux’s lips, “you woke me up on Saturday, shouted at me, and threw me out.”

Hux’s eyes shot open, and he looked straight into Ben’s smug face.

“Oh, fuck  _ off!” _ He pushed at Ben, who, of course, didn’t move at all because he was built like a mountain. But Ben rolled off him by his own accord and laughed.

“You are such an asshole,” Hux told him, making a move to get out of bed, but Ben grabbed his arm and pulled him back under the duvet. Hux let him (but only because there was no point in fighting him anyway), but he made sure to position himself with his back against him.

“Come on,” said Ben, trying to roll him over, but Hux refused. “It could have been a lot worse. It does explain a few things though. I thought you were just playing a game.”

“No, I really hated you,” Hux told him sourly.

Ben stopped trying to force him to turn around, and instead moved closer to him. He blew hot air against his back, and Hux unfortunately shuddered in pleasure.

“Hated?” Ben asked.

“Yes. Very much so, in fact.”

“You said  _ hated. _ Past tense,” Ben pointed out.

Hux froze, realising his mistake. “Well, I mean,” he began, fumbling for his words. “I guess you’re not - I mean, I don’t think - I don’t  _ detest _ you anymore.” He screwed his eyes shut at his own confession.

“I don’t detest you either,” said Ben. “But then again, I never did.”

Ben never stopped surprising Hux with how honest he could be. He wasn’t sure if it was an American thing or just a Ben thing, but Hux wasn’t used to that kind of openness.

Ben moved then, sitting himself up before getting out of bed. Hux watched him walk into the bathroom before he went to collect his phone from his jeans on the floor by the front door. He leaned against the doorframe of Hux’s bedroom when he came back, looking at the lit up screen on his phone.

“It’s almost midnight,” he said. “I should get going.”

Hux eyed him from the cocoon that was his duvet, and then he said the second most foolish thing he had ever uttered in his life, “You can stay.”

Ben’s arm dropped. “I can stay?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

It was difficult to see his face when he stood in the doorway, lit up from the back, but Hux was certain Ben was smiling. He walked back to the bed, put his phone on the nightstand, and crawled under the duvet again, moving close to Hux.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“Kind of,” said Hux. He was actually quite tired. It had been a long day.

“Then sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Hux woke up two hours later, his cock fully erect. He had dreamed about Ben fucking him, and he needed that dream to come true. He was still lying with his back against Ben, and by the feel of it, he must have grinded up against him in his sleep, because Ben was hard too. He wasn’t awake though, but that could easily be changed.

He moved his ass back against Ben, and shifted his hips so Ben’s cock slid up and down between his asscheeks. He could only go slow, but that was okay. Slow was perfect right now. Slow would hopefully wake Ben up.

In his sleep, Ben stirred and let out a moan as Hux continued to press back against him, effectively having Ben fuck the cleft of his ass.

A strong arm came around Hux’s waist and gripped him tightly.

“Something I can help you with?” Ben breathed hot into the back of Hux’s neck.

Hux answered him by bringing his hand up to his mouth and putting two of his fingers into it. He sucked at and swirled his tongue around them.

“Give me the lube, and a condom,” Ben said when Hux released his fingers with a small, obscene pop.

Hux reached for both from the nightstand and passed it to Ben. He could hear him put the condom on and coat his fingers with the lube behind his back.

“Lift your leg,” he commanded. This wasn’t his usual demanding voice though. He was quieter, and Hux was too. Perhaps because it was the middle of the night, and everything else was so silent.

Hux heeded his words and lifted his leg to allow him easier access. But before he did anything at all, Ben snuck his arm under Hux and pulled him in, kissing the top of his spine and then his left shoulder blade. Only then, did he press the first finger in.

Hux sighed and closed his eyes as Ben steadily stretched him open.

“God, I’m going to miss this,” Ben rumbled into Hux’s ear as he inserted a second finger into him. His other hand found one of Hux’s nipples and brushed over it before he tweaked it, making Hux push back against him and bite down on his own lower lip in pleasure.

Having worked him open, Ben pulled his fingers out of Hux and instead achingly slow pressed his cock into him.

Ben breathed roughly and Hux moaned as Ben started rocking into him.

“Fuck,” Hux gasped when Ben grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

Ben was fucking him leisurely but firmly, his cock brushing against Hux’s prostate with every thrust. Christ, it felt so good, and maybe (just maybe) Hux, in that very moment, thought to himself that he would miss this too.

Eventually, after having been fucked and jerked off unhurriedly but oh so satisfyingly, Hux moaned and bit into his own arm as he came over himself, Ben’s hand and the bed sheets.

Ben kept stroking him loosely as Hux came down from his high, before he grabbed onto his hip and sped up his tempo a little to make himself come too. His cock twitched inside Hux and he groaned before letting out a final sigh, his forehead falling against the nape of Hux’s neck.

When he pulled out, Hux was left feeling an almost painful emptiness after, but Ben rectified it by rolling him around and kissing him, before letting him have his space to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. It probably shouldn’t have been, considering the previous day and the night they had shared, but it was.

Hux woke up first and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, Ben was waiting outside, looking sort of strangely at him. And instead of taking advantage, which Hux expected (and perhaps even wanted) him to, he very politely waited for Hux to finish, not saying a word, before he stepped into the shower himself.

In the kitchen, after having dressed, Hux put the kettle on and found some toast (remembering to actually ready some for Ben too).

“Tea?” he asked, holding out a cup, when Ben came into the kitchen. He was wearing the ruined shirt from yesterday, having buttoned up the few buttons that were still intact.

Ben shook his head. “No thanks, I don’t really like it.”

“Oh,” said Hux, putting the cup away again. Instead, he pointed to the toast. “I made some for you too.”

Ben gave him a quick smile, putting a generous amount of both butter and jam onto his two slices of toast. He sat down at Hux’s kitchen table and ate them in silence.

Hux leaned against the kitchen worktop, sipping his tea and watching Ben out of the corner of his eye. There was a very clear tension in the air between them, and Hux didn’t understand where it had come from. Worse, he didn’t know how to get rid of it. He felt like he should say something, but he didn’t know what. Why didn’t Ben say something? He never usually shut up. He always had a crude remark or a condescending joke ready to unarm Hux with, but now? Nothing. Not a word. He was just sitting there, being all  _ weird, _ not saying anything at all.

Ben made a sound.

“Pardon?” said Hux.

“I was just clearing my throat,” Ben explained.

Hux gave him a strained smile and went back to his tea. In silence again.

Millicent came strutting into the kitchen then, meowing up at Hux, begging for food, and Hux almost threw his cup of tea into the sink at the relief of having something to do. He busied himself with her, spending an unusually long time opening a can of wet food and putting it in her food bowl, before he spent an equal amount of time cleaning out her water bowl and filling it up again.

By the time he was finished and Millicent was eating happily, Ben was done eating.

“I should probably go,” he said, moving out of the kitchen and towards the front door. “My plane doesn’t leave until five, but I have to pack, so… yeah.”

“Oh yes, you wouldn’t want to be late and rush through security,” Hux agreed, following him.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He picked his jacket up from the floor and put it on. “So, I guess this is goodbye then.”

“I guess,” said Hux, still waiting for him to say  _ something. _ Something that wasn’t this polite, stiff whatever it was.

“We had fun though,” Ben tried, smiling a little nervously.

“Yes,” answered Hux, “I, um… I enjoyed myself.”

Ben nodded slowly. “Good, good.”

He tried to go in for a hug then, but Hux didn’t see it coming and therefore didn’t go to one side, so Ben ended up crashing his nose into Hux’s forehead.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he apologised and Hux was almost certain he was blushing.

Hux brushed it off. “Don’t worry about it.”

Pointing a thumb at the door, Ben said, “I’m just gonna go.”

“Okay.”

Hux opened the door for him, and Ben stepped outside into the corridor. But before Hux closed it behind him again, he said, “If you’re ever in New York -”

Then he turned, walked down the stairs and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, when Hux was sitting on the sofa, trying to get some work done (and in no way trying to busy himself so that his mind would stop going back to Ben and how he felt like they had left things unfinished), his phone buzzed.

He grabbed it quickly from the table, and his face only fell a little when he realised it was Phasma.

“Hey, what are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m at home, working.”

“I was wondering about that, because Ben just called me.”

Hux frowned. “He called you? Why?”

“To say goodbye, obviously,” she answered casually.

“And? I don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

There was a sigh on the other end. “I was surprised to find you weren’t with him.”

“Why would I be?”

“Because he’s leaving, and I thought you wanted to see him off.”

“We’ve already said goodbye,” Hux said. Then he added, “A very awkward one, but a goodbye nonetheless.”

Hux could practically hear Phasma raise her eyebrows at him through the phone, almost certainly ready to give him a piece of her mind. “Awkward?”

Hux leaned back on the sofa, running a hand through his hair. “He spent the night, but then this morning he was acting really weird.”

“Weird how?” she probed.

“He barely spoke, and it was almost like he didn’t want to be here.”

Phasma tutted. “Oh, Hux…  _ honey.” _

“What?”

“You are the dumbest smartest person I know.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” he asked, a little offended.

Phasma sighed again. “It means that he likes you, Hux, but because you’re about as easily accessible emotionally as the gold vault of Bank of England, he probably didn’t want to come right out and say it. And then, it got awkward.”

“You don’t know that,” he huffed.

“Hux, listen to me,” Phasma said sternly. “ _ He likes you. _ And you like him.”

Hux opened his mouth to protest, but Phasma knew him well enough to stop him from doing it even over the phone.

“I know you like him. You act different with him. You don’t want to talk about him, and that’s a telltale sign for you. For once in your life, stop being so goddamn stubborn!”

Hux went silent. Two sides of him seemed to be battling: one that told him that Ben did indeed like him and that perhaps Hux (against his better judgement, of course) liked him a little bit too; another that told him it was all bullocks, and even if the previous statement happened to be true, what could he possibly do about it?

He mumbled, “I just don’t see the point.”

“Does there have to be one? Can’t you just allow yourself to like him?” Phasma said with a softer voice now.

Hux groaned. “He’s so irritating. He gets on my nerves every ten seconds.”

“Ha!” Phasma let out. “Because you’re so easy to deal with? He should get a medal for putting up with you at all. He only gets on your nerves because he challenges you.”

Hux grumbled, then he sighed. “He lives so far away, Phasma. It’s never going to work.”

“It’s never going to work if you don’t give it a chance, either,” she pointed out, shooting down the last of Hux’s arguments. “When does his plane leave?”

“He said it departs at five.”

“That’s still four hours from now. Do yourself a favour, sweetie and go after him,” Phasma pushed him.

 

* * *

 

Hux had never thought about how long the journey from his apartment to Heathrow was. He had taken that taxi ride hundreds of times, but he swore the taxi driver this time must be taking all kinds of detours to make sure he got there as late as humanly possible.

“Is there any way I can make you go faster?” Hux asked the taxi driver as politely as he could.

“No can do, mate,” the taxi driver answered him.

Hux glared at him, but plastered a smile on his face and said, “I’m in a bit of a hurry, and I would make certain to compensate you if you could speed up.”

The taxi driver looked at him in the rearview mirror. “There isn’t any way to compensate for me losing my license.”

Hux wanted to scream, but instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest, slumped back against the car seat and looked at the scenery speeding past outside.

When they were finally closing in on the airport, the taxi driver asked him, “Which terminal are you going to?”

Hux hadn’t thought of that, and he realised he didn’t know. He had no idea which terminal Ben was at.

“Mate, which terminal?” the taxi driver asked again.

“Just wait a second,” Hux hissed at him.

He pulled out his phone and checked the airport homepage. He would have to guess, something he wasn’t fond of, but in this case American Airlines was probably his best bet.

“Terminal 3,” he said, hoping he was right.

The taxi driver dropped him off with less than three hours to spare before the departure of Ben’s flight. Hux paid him, but only tipped him minimum because he hadn’t wanted to speed up.

He rushed into the terminal and checked the flight timetable. There  _ was _ a flight departing at five. Hopefully that was Ben’s. Now, he only needed to find him. He didn’t really want to call him, because it was supposed to be a surprise, but he could be anywhere in this terminal - he might even have gone through security already, and if that was the case, Hux was too late.

He started walking with some fool’s hope that he would simply run into him. He had just walked a full round at the luggage drop off without finding him, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Hux almost jumped, and he scrambled to get his phone out. The display read  _ Ben. _

“Hello?” he answered quickly, his voice almost shaking.

“I have a question,” Ben’s voice sounded calmly at the other end.

“Yes?”

“Are you at the airport?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Hux turned his head left and right, to see if he could spot Ben.

“Thank god, cause I was beginning to think I was seeing things.”

Hux’s face broke into a relieved smile. “Where are you?”

“Turn around,” said Ben.

Hux turned, scanning the crowd of busy people, until his eyes landed on a tall, dark and (he was finally willing to admit) handsome man. Ben was standing maybe fifty metres away from him. Their eyes met, and Ben smiled crookedly at him.

“Ben,” said Hux.

“Yes?”

“It would probably be very Hollywood romcom if I ran into your arms right now, but I won’t even be caught dead doing that.”

Ben’s smile broadened at Hux’s comment. “Yeah, that doesn't sound like you. How about we walk towards each other at a regular pace like normal people instead?”

“That’s acceptable,” answered Hux. He started moving and so did Ben, but they didn’t hang up their phones.

“I am going to take you in my arms and kiss you though, just so you know,” Ben told him. 

“I’ll allow it.” Then he added, “As long as you don’t swing me around or anything stupid like that.”

“I’ll try to restrain my need to swing you.”

The distance between them was crossed, and they hung up their phones when they finally came face to face. Ben didn’t even skip a beat. He put his arms around Hux’s waist, pulled him to him and kissed him. Hux, having finally admitted to himself that yes, he might sort of be into this great big oaf of a crude American, put his arms around Ben’s waist as well and melted into the kiss.

Ben sighed deeply when their lips parted, but he still held onto Hux tightly. “That was nice,” he smiled.

“It was,” said Hux, licking his lips and looking at him almost shyly.

“Does this mean you like me now?” Ben asked him cheekily. He was using one of his palms to massage circles at the small of Hux’s back.

“Maybe a little,” Hux answered him, sticking his hands into the back pockets of Ben’s jeans like he was some fifteen year old who couldn’t keep his hands off him.

“I’ll take it,” Ben smiled and kissed him again.

“When do you have to go through security?” Hux asked him.

Ben looked at his watch. “I can probably wait an hour.” Then a devilish smile appeared on his face. “Do you want to -”

“I’m not having sex in the airport bathroom,” Hux said quickly.

“Damn it.”

“Unlike you, I have some standards.”

“My standards are impeccable,” Ben protested, leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Hux’s temple. “I mean, have you seen yourself?”

Hux blushed a little, then he put one of his hands on Ben’s chest and eyed him playfully. “How are you going to survive without fucking me at least once a day?”

Ben shrugged. “I’m thankfully blessed with a vivid imagination. And there’s such a thing as video calls. And,” he added lastly, “I have plenty of frequent flyer points.”

They spent the next hour walking around the terminal, holding hands, stopping every few minutes to kiss. All in all, Hux thought they were acting rather obnoxious with all these public displays of affection, and if he had seen himself like this four weeks ago, he would have slapped himself in the face, asking what the hell he thought he was doing. But it seemed he had come to a point where he didn’t care anymore. He had tried not to care for a long while, and he had still ended up here.

When Ben eventually had to tear himself from him (and that’s honestly what it felt like, when he gave him a final kiss and walked off, one finger after another slipping from Hux’s hand), Hux couldn’t lie: it was hard to see him go.

As Hux walked out of the terminal, thinking to himself that tonight would definitely be a drinking night with Phasma, his phone buzzed. He took it out to find a new text message from Ben.

**[3:51 Ben]:** _I thought you might like to have this too._

Attached was the selfie Ben had taken of the two of them outside the Parliament. Ben was still smiling and Hux still looked like an idiot, but seeing the photo this time and looking at the two of them together, Hux smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. A little bit. While this is the final chapter, I have decided to write a short epilogue, because I can't leave the boys like this.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the epilogue I promised. I hope you like the conclusion to this silly little story.

It barely took a year before it became blatantly obvious that Hux and Ben’s relationship wasn’t working anymore. As hard as they tried, with both of them flying back and forth between London and New York as often as they could; with video calls and constant texting; and as mind-blowing as their sex was; in the long run, it simply wasn’t enough. The long distance was too much.

Hux thought it before Ben said it, but he tried anyway. Normally, he wouldn't. Normally, he would have let go the second he felt it wasn’t working. But nothing was normal about Ben. Or about them together. As much as he liked to deny it, Ben had changed so much about him. Hux had slowly gotten used to the affection and the love and the praise Ben kept showering him with, to the point where he had become addicted to it. And he didn’t want to lose it. He didn't want to lose Ben.

Ben had stayed optimistic for so long, going to great lengths to keep their relationship going. Way greater than Hux. The amount of times he had flown to London was probably twice the amount Hux had flown to New York. Granted, his position in the company made it easier for him to go abroad. Unlike Hux, who was mostly dependent on staying in London, Ben didn't have to be in New York to do his job. But still… He only did that for Hux.

So when Ben finally spoke the words Hux had been thinking for a little while, it was clear it was the end of the road for them.

“This isn’t working anymore, is it?” Ben said, his voice curiously flat for the words he was speaking.

They were sprawled in Ben’s large bed in his trendy loft apartment in New York. The first time Hux had visited, he had been genuinely surprised by just how cool it was. Not to mention, how cool Ben himself was in New York. He was still Ben, but he seemed more at home and, if possible, even more confident. That city was his. It was clear that he belonged there.

Hux, on the other hand, hated New York. He had been there a couple of times before he met Ben and instantly disliked it. It was supposed to be the city of dreams, but Hux found it more nightmarish than anything. Not because it was busy. He was used to busy. He was used to rude too, and sharp elbows. Even unwanted personal contact with strangers. London and New York weren't so different there. However, London was a city that was cold on the surface, but deep, warm and embracing when you managed to break through the ice. Kind of like Englishmen themselves, he supposed. New York was opposite. It seemed so open and welcoming at first sight. It beckoned to you, lured you in with false hope and promises it couldn't keep, only to take advantage of you and leave you behind alone and heartbroken. It was deceiving, and Hux couldn't stand it.

He had been there for three days this time, and he was going home again tomorrow. His head was now resting on Ben’s chest, who was holding him, gently stroking his arm. Hux was honestly too sweaty and sticky after sex to be that close to him, but he didn’t want to move - didn’t want to separate from him. Maybe this was why. Maybe he knew what Ben was going to say, and that if this was going to be their last time together, then he would make the most of it.

“No, it isn’t,” admitted Hux, trying to hide the sadness creeping into his voice.

He cursed himself for having allowed himself to end up in this situation. He had known it wouldn’t work out. When they first met, he had already known. That’s why he had held back, and told himself  _ not to get involved _ . But against his better judgement he had done it anyway. He had fallen for this unrefined, ridiculous and sometimes even savage idiot of an American now lying next to him.

“We tried,” Ben continued, letting his fingernails scrape against Hux’s arm, creating goosebumps on his skin. “But I guess it was only a matter of time.”

Hux didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say or if there really were any words worth speaking right now. He didn’t want to have this conversation at all. He didn’t want to break up and he didn’t want to let Ben go.

Next to him, Ben bent down and planted a kiss on top of his head. Then he sighed, “Man, I’m going to miss this place.”

Hux swallowed a small lump in his throat, trying to prepare himself for what was to come; for having to fly home tomorrow and be just Hux again; and for having to tell Phasma, which was honestly probably the worst part.

But then he realised what Ben had actually said, and it didn't quite make sense.

“What?” he said, turning to Ben and blinking at him in confusion.

Ben was grinning from ear to ear when he said, “I’m moving to London! Surprise!”

Hux stared back at him before he moved off him, sitting up in bed. “What the bloody hell are you talking about?” he uttered almost angrily.

“Aren’t you happy?” Ben asked, clearly taken aback by his reaction.

“I thought we were breaking up!”

“What? No!” Ben said quickly. He sat himself up in bed too. Then, “Wait, do you want to break up?”

“No!” Hux answered just as fast. “But you just said it wasn’t working out, which is true. It’s been obvious for at least the last three months that the distance is killing us.”

“I know, which is why I decided to move. If we’re going to continue to be together, one of us has to, and you hate New York, so -”

“Are you serious?” Hux was having a very difficult time understanding why Ben would do this for him. For them. “You’re not just being an asshole right now?”

“What the fuck, Hux,” Ben frowned, legitimately offended for once. “How much of an asshole do you think I’m actually capable of being? I wouldn’t joke about this.”

Hux put his hand over his mouth. “Oh my god,” he said under his breath.

Ben grabbed his other hand with both of his and squeezed it. He smiled.

“But you love New York,” Hux pointed out.

Ben’s smile disappeared and he turned very serious, his dark eyes looking deep into Hux’s. “I love you more.”

Hux froze. He didn’t move. He didn’t blink. His body shut down for a moment, before it rebooted and everything went into overdrive. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his skin burned and his mouth went dry.

He had to swallow several times before he managed to say the words he wanted to say, “I love you too.”

Hux had never found it particularly appropriate to jump people. It just wasn’t something one did. It was impolite. But in this moment, after first thinking he would lose Ben, but then it somehow miraculously turned into  _ I love you, _ jumping seemed very appropriate. He dived into Ben’s arms, for once catching him off guard. But Ben caught him still, wrapping him tightly in his embrace.

Hux kissed him deeply and  _ gratefully _ , wanting to show Ben what this meant. For all the things he did for him. Not just for this (for moving), but for accepting all his odd quirks and constant moods, and for being there. But most of all for loving him. For all those things he should say out loud, but still wasn’t quite sure how to express.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Ben’s. He hoped it was enough. “Just… thank you.”

Ben kissed both of his eyelids, then the tip of his nose, and finally his lips, before he let himself fall back in bed with Hux on top of him, who couldn’t stop smiling.

“What about your job?” Hux asked, letting his chin rest against Ben’s chest as he peered up at him.

“I’ve already talked to Snoke. He says he will gladly let me transfer to the London office.”

Hux raised his eyebrows. “Are you telling me that my boss knew about this before me?”

Ben chuckled as he let his palms slide down Hux’s spine. “Yes. I wanted to be sure everything was in order before I told you.”

“That would explain why he smiled when he told me to enjoy my long weekend. He never smiles. It was quite unsettling,” Hux grimaced.

“Terrifying,” agreed Ben, squeezing Hux’s ass.

Hux shifted a little on top of Ben, coming closer to his neck. “So we’re going to work together again?” he murmured, planting a delicate kiss to his warm skin.

“Mhm, I can fuck you in your office again - every day,” he purred, moving his head to one side to give Hux better access.

“Every day, huh? You don’t think people might know what we’re up to?”

“Who cares?” said Ben, giving him a playful slap on his asscheek.

Hux arched an eyebrow at Ben. “The person you want to fuck, does.”

Ben smirked back at him. “He sounds a bit uptight. I should probably loosen him up a little.”

“You can try, but it won’t be easy,” Hux teased.

“I’m always up for a challenge,” said Ben, and with that he grabbed Hux, tossed him around on his back in bed and placed himself on top of him, arms on either side of his head. He came down to kiss him again.

“You said you wanted everything to be in order before you told me about this,” Hux began when they parted. He bit his lip before he continued, “Does that mean that you have already found a place to live in London?”

He was a little bit afraid to ask, but he had to know what Ben was thinking. Had to know if maybe he wanted to -

Ben smiled a little shyly, averting his gaze before looking at Hux again. “No, I… I was kind of hoping that maybe we could do that together.”

Hux almost melted at his answer. “Yes,” he nodded eagerly, “I would like that.”

Ben laughed, then rolled over next to Hux and pulled him into an embrace. “This is the best fucking day ever!”

He sounded so happy, and Hux could only smile at him, feeling stupidly happy himself. He found one of Ben’s hands, braiding their fingers together.

“When are you coming back to London then?”

His smile turned secretive, and Hux narrowed his eyes at him slightly. “What now?” he asked.

“I’m going tomorrow,” Ben told him.

“Tomorrow?”

“I booked a ticket on the same flight as you.”

Hux’s jaw slacked, staring at Ben flabbergasted.

“Obviously not permanently for now, but thing is… I have this boyfriend over there that I miss a lot.”

“Oh really, a boyfriend?” said Hux, the sides of his mouth twitching. He moved a little closer to Ben, running the flat of his thumb over his bottom lip. “Tell me about him.”

Ben let his fingers trail from Hux’s slender hips, up his pale arm, over the curve of his shoulder and down into the dip at the side of his neck.

“Well, he’s kind of feisty and opinionated. He can get really cranky, and he’s not always great at listening.”

“You’re too kind,” Hux answered sarcastically.

Ben smiled warmly at him and moved his hand from Hux’s neck to trace a line down the bridge of his nose. “But he’s also the smartest and most hard-working man I know of. He doesn’t let anything or anyone intimidate him, and he never gives up.”

Hux blushed a little at the praise, heat pooling in his stomach.

“On top of that, he’s gorgeous. The most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and I don’t think he realises just how crazy he drives me - especially when he’s not around.”

Ben rested his hand on Hux’s cheek and gazed into his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky that he decided to take a chance on me.”

Hux gave him an almost sad look as he gently shook his head. He couldn't believe it either half of the time - how Ben had patiently waited for him and was still at his side.

“You’re too much, Ben Solo,” Hux told him. Then, in a whisper, he finished, “But you’re just right for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I get you? I hope I got you ;)
> 
> With that, I want to say thank you so much for reading, for commenting and for giving kudos! It means more than you know. It gives me life and feeds my hungry writer's heart <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://heresetrash.tumblr.com/)! If you want. No pressure.


End file.
